Wash Away Those Years
by MelKat-Productions
Summary: Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. -- RYRO
1. Friend, or foe?

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** Friend, or foe?**  
Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 1/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

* * *

That was it. That was all Rogue could take. She had turned away as she saw Bobby and Kitty kissing beneath her window as they stood on the ice pond that Bobby had created for the two. What had Rogue done wrong? Why was this happening to her? She could hear Bobby and Kitty laughing as they came back inside. She heard them walk past her door, leading to Kitty's room.

Rogue had her suitcase packed as she walked towards the front door leading outside into the warm summer sunlight. She looked back once more... a last minute glance at the place she'd once belonged. She didn't bother taking one of the cars, she wanted to think for a while. She was too furious and angry at Bobby to talk to him before she left. This wasn't about him anyway. She arrived at the cure center; a place she'd wished existed for the longest time. A place she could finally get rid of her curse, a curse she would no longer be forced to bear. She got in line, crowding into the group of mutants frantically awaiting entrance into the building. She noticed a man beside her with blue skin, poorly hidden by long sleeves, a hat and wearing large sunglasses. She looked to her right as mutant protesters picketed, waving their signs in the air screaming 'We don't need a cure!' and she felt the shame wash over her. She looked through the crowd of picketers and saw an all too familiar face. She blinked a few times and squinted, not believing her own eyes. Was it really him? She looked away, glancing at the crowd in front of her to see how long the line was, then back towards him. 'Wait_, where'd he go?'_ She wondered as she searched the crowd for him. There was no sign of him anywhere and she was surprised by the feeling of disappointment growing within her. He had looked so different; she had barely recognized him. Her gaze dropped to the cement as she swallowed nervously. He had always hated it when she talked about her power being a curse.

He would always try and make her smile when she was depressed about it. Just little things really, like making funny faces or betting how long he could keep throwing pieces of corn from his dinner plate at Cyclops's turned back before he'd notice. It was always silly and stupid, but it meant a lot to her... those little things. She'd lost her friend that day at Alkali Lake when he chose to leave... to leave her. She lost her train of thought as she heard one of the soldiers yell "Next!" towards the people in front of her. She moved up a few places in line.

"You're weaker than I thought." She heard an all too familiar voice shout out as he came up next to her. His voice had changed, it sounded deeper, bolder. She turned towards his voice and looked at him for the first time in over 3 years. He had changed so much. The blonde hair, combat boots, the wrist igniter, a black zip up jacket, even had a small ear piece on, which looked to be used for communication during combat. She wore one once in a danger room session for the X-men... they called it a com-link.

"John?" she questioned as her gaze traveled over him.

"Pyro," He corrected her. He wasn't a kid anymore. She knew he'd changed. Insisting that she call him Pyro? Who was he? Back at the institute, he'd rarely ever get called Pyro.

"What are you doing here…?" she asked.

"I guess Ice-fag couldn't handle it, could he?" Pyro countered with a smug grin on his face. Rogue gave him a fierce glare, taking in his words like a freshly sharpened knife to the back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"This has nothing to do with him. It's my choice, John," Rogue said, trying to control the urge to slap him for being so disrespectful. "It's what I want."

"Pyro," He corrected again, getting annoyed by her need to call him by his human name. Rogue looked at him as she too got annoyed while the crowd of picketers broke through their irritation filled silence.

"What's happened to you, John?" Rogue asked while looking at him with concern. The John she knew would never be this way with her. He had been transformed and molded into a careless, fearless Magneto drone.

Pyro laughed as he shook off her words. "Don't worry about it," his irritation growing every time she called him John, "I grew." He looked coldly into her eyes as if she were a stranger. Pyro worked so hard to bury that part of his life, a part that used to be good. He cursed at God for torturing him, not allowing him the happiness he had felt back then. From that, he held nothing but hate and rage inside.

Pyro let out a soft, sympathetic laugh. "You know, you're pathetic... Coming here," he said as he looked at her, "I always knew you were weak." He looked deep into her eyes with nothing but hate and intolerance.

"Who do you think you are?" Rogue asked, "I didn't come here to listen to your crap John, so whatever it is you want, do it but leave me out of it." Rogue buried all the good memories she'd had of him, his painful words twisting like a knife in her gut.

Rogue then continued before he could speak. "Do you think you're a saint? Who the hell are you to come here and judge people? Is your life so pitiful and low that you have to spend it trying to live and control other people's lives?" Rogue shook her head in frustration as she continued. "And you're calling me pathetic?" she looked into his eyes. One thing Pyro hadn't been prepared for was her boldness. He now saw that she wasn't the same person either**; **she had grown, gotten stronger and he respected that. Pyro laughed at her insults, easily shrugging off her words.

"Same old Rogue. You never did know how to shut your mouth." he spat back at her. Rogue glared at him but what she really wanted was to take off her glove and do the one good thing she now realized ever came of her power. And that was, to silence anyone that would get in her way with one single touch. Instead, she chose to berate him even further.

"Stop with your hypocritical bullshit, John! I've had enough of it." Rogue spat, her southern accept peaking through as it always did whenever she became angry.

"Ooh, someone's using big words," Pyro replied.

Rogue tore her eyes away from him and looked to the ground in defeat. This just wasn't how she envisioned seeing her old friend again.

"You must really want fuck-tard then huh?" Pyro said, he himself toning down a bit but still having an angry twinge to his voice. Rogue noticed it was the one, almost respectable thing he had said in the entire conversation**.**

"Listen, I--" Rogue said but was sadly interrupted when Pyro's ear piece clicked on. Pyro listened to the crackled voice as his leader asks, "Is it done my boy?"

"Negative," Pyro replied while hanging his head, "I've experienced some minor problems." Pyro looked up at Rogue who was looking back with concern and curiosity etched into her face.** "**Are you at the center?" Magneto asked.

"Affirmative," Pyro replied.

"It is in our best interest that you not be seen at the center or anywhere else for long. Get it done," Magneto said in a patient yet persistent voice.

"Roger," Pyro replied, turning off his ear piece in the process.

Pyro and Rogue looked at one another for a moment before they were interrupted by the soldier at the center's entrance yelling "Next!" to the person at the front of the line: that person being Rogue. Rogue looks to the soldier, then back at Pyro. He gazed into her eyes as he inhaled slightly."Go." he said to her with slight annoyance in his voice, pointing to the entrance doors with a tilt of his head. Rogue took one last look at him before she walked through the doors. Pyro watched as she walked away from him as the soldiers closed the doors behind her.

Rogue walked into the hallway with the assistance of the two soldiers, watching as they opened the lab doors to reveal a chair with arm straps bolted to it. As she felt the onset of nervousness, she reminded herself just how much she wanted this. She walked over and sat in the chair, one of the two soldiers informed her the assistant would be in shortly to give her the cure. The soldiers left the room, leaving Rogue to herself.. She couldn't help but think of John and all that was said moments ago. He'd always have this way about him that would just get underneath her skin and would make her so mad. He always knew just the right buttons to push.

A woman wearing a long white lab coat opened the door and walked into the room where Rogue was seated. The woman pulled out a needle, filling it with what Rogue assumes is the cure. Her thoughts wander back to her encounter with John. Did he think she was really doing this for Bobby? She herself didn't know. Was she? As the woman prepares to poke the skin of Rogue's arm, she thinks of that familiar sound. The one that used to drive here constantly crazy.

_-Click- He looked at Rogue as she tried so hard to ignore his annoying habit while she concentrated on her assignment for class. -clack- She started to shuffle on her bed, as the irritation grew._

"_Look, are you gonna sit there all day and do that?" Rogue irritably asked. He was in there for a purpose he was obviously failing at._

_John evilly smirked at her while he sat on the bed that belonged to Rogue's roommate__. "Maybe…"__ he said, knowing the sound was getting under her skin._

_She once again tried to ignore him, as she went back to writing and researching on her laptop._

_**-**Click**-** He stared at her, loving the way it was making her blood boil. **-**swoosh**-** he ignited the flame. **-**clack**-** he shut the Zippo lid._

_Rogue looks up at him and finds his eyes quickly as they look back at her. "Aren't you supposed to be helping here..? We were both were assigned to this, so do your part." She irritably stated._

_All John could do was laugh a little as he still stared at her. What does she take him for? He never does his school work._

_**-**Click**-** the sound of the Zippo opening, echoed in Rogue's ears as it hit her very last nerve._

"_Look, if you don't stop..!" she threatened, setting down her notebook, madder than a wet hen._

"_Or what…?" John said, calling her bluff as he grinned._

"_Or I'll just have to take it away from you." Rogue replied. All seriousness involved in her expression._

_John simply smiled. "Be my guest Roguey," he mocked, still calling her bluff._

_Rogue gets up from her bed and walks over towards him. "I'm serious,"__she said while using everything she could as a last resort._

"_Really? Cause I think someone's too big for their britches." he smirked, still calling her bluff. Rogue couldn't help but smile a little at his assumption_

_**-**Click**-** he looked at her; a smug grin appearing on his face. **-**Clack**-** _

"_I'm serious John... Last... warning," Rogue said for the last time, already knowing what his choice would be._

_**-**Click**-**__ he did, obviously ignoring her threat. **-**Clack**-**_

_Rogue suddenly leapt onto him and desperately reached for his lighter to take it away. There was nothing but pure surprise on John's face as he tried his best to keep his lighter._

"_Give it to me!" Rogue persistently said while on top of John as she couldn't help but giggle a little._

_John chuckled as he felt defenseless. "Yeah, that's happening!" he replied while trying to fight back. Rogue shuffled above John as she tried to pry it from his fingers. John tried his dead level best to keep it in his hands, but slowly failed as she managed to pry it from his fingers and grab it._

_She looked into John's eyes as she smiled, "you thought I was kidding weren't ya?" _

"_At first? Uh, y… yeah," he admitted while smiling. He then tried to take a cheap shot when she wasn't paying attention and grab it from her hand. _

_"Ah ah ah! As of the moment, this is not yours." she said as she got off of him and to her feet. John, from being beaten at his own game, goes back to a sitting position on the bed; looking at her like a lost puppy that had his bone taken away._

"_Now, you'll get this back when you act like a good boy and do your work. Ya know, the one that helps me out too..?" She smiled at him, enjoying this little change of event._

_John smiled and then shrugged as he looked away, then back at her. "You know, I could just wait until you sit down and steal it from you," he said as he grinned._

"_Oh yeah?" Rogue smiled, and then proceeded to slide the lighter down her shirt and into her bra. "I doubt that." She then grinned._

_The look on John's face was purely priceless. He didn't know rather to ponder on how hot that was or get angry as he was now forced to do the assignment. Rogue's grin never left her face, as she sat back down on the bed. John watched her, amazed that she had found his weakness and beaten him at his own game. _

"_Just so you know, I would have no problem retrieving that from you right now," he joked while grinning. Afterall, he knew he technically couldn't because __of her untouchable skin._

"_I know you would" her accent peaking through as she too grinned before looking back at her assignment._

The memory subsided as the woman in front of her, holding the needle asked "miss? You okay?"

Rogue turned her head back to the woman. "y…yeah, I'm fine." She assures.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena and katt500 for being my beta's and helping me with my grammar.

**A/N2:** More chapters to come! Please, do me a huge favor and review... I hate begging, so please don't make me... Seriously, i have some brownies and I'm not afraid to use em! It took me a while to get this chapter together, so (like I've been begging) please take the time and review it for me and show me that my work wasn't for nothing. Thanks! -hugs-


	2. Built Up Inside

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** Built Up Inside**  
Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 1/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**She looked through the crowd of picketers and saw an all too familiar face. She blinked a few times and squinted, not believing her own eyes. Was it really him?**

--

**Pyro let out a soft, sympathetic laugh. "You know, you're pathetic... Coming here,"**

--

**"_Oh yeah?" Rogue smiled, and then proceeded to slide the lighter down her shirt and into her bra. "I doubt that." She then grinned._**

**_The look on John's face was purely priceless. He didn't know rather to ponder on how hot that was or get angry as he was now forced to do the assignment. Rogue's grin never left her face, as she sat back down on the bed. John watched her, amazed that she had found his weakness and beaten him at his own game. _**

**"_Just so you know, I would have no problem retrieving that from you right now," he joked while grinning. Afterall, he knew he technically couldn't because __of her untouchable skin._**

**"_I know you would" her accent peaking through as she too grinned before looking back at her assignment._**

**The memory subsided as the woman in front of her, holding the needle asked "miss? You okay?"**

**Rogue turned her head back to the woman. "y…yeah, I'm fine." She assures.**

* * *

The woman looked at Rogue, unsure of the expression on her face. Rogue gave a nod that signaled yes as a tear formed in her eye. She missed how it used to be with John, how loving and caring he used to be with her. There was an unmistakable bond between the two... A friendship that Rogue and John had that nobody, not even Bobby could shake.

She sobbed a little as the woman injected the needle into her arm. She closed her eyes as she started to feel the cure run through her veins. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes as the woman took the needle out. She looked at the woman, then back down at her arm. She didn't feel different. She didn't look different. She looked up at the woman with a puzzled expression.

"Um, how do I know if I'm cured..?" Rogue asked the woman as she stepped away, setting the needle down on the surgeons tray beside the chair Rogue was sitting on.

"Test it out," The woman replied while smiling back at Rogue and taking off her latex gloves.

"D...Do you mind..?" Rogue gestured as she reached for the woman's hand, hoping that for the first time, she'd be able to touch without killing someone.

The woman nodded at her, as Rogue took in a deep breath while closing her eyes in fear as she finally gained up enough courage to touch the woman's hand. She opened her eyes when she realized she was touching the woman's skin and nothing was happening. Her eyes jumped to the lady's face as she broke out into a large smile.

"I… I'm cured!" Rogue said as her excitement spilled out in her words.

"Congratulations miss," The woman said kindly to Rogue, smiling down at her patiently.

Rogue couldn't believe it was finally happening. All this time what she'd wanted was finally here. She couldn't have been happier. Her smile grew as she looked up at the woman in the white lab coat that had just given her the most precious thing in the world. Rogue exited the cure center, leaving behind the pair of brown gloves that had made her feel imprisoned all her life.

She walked out of the cure center smiling into the chanting crowd. The things she could do now , the people she would no longer have to fear. Pyro watched her from afar with disdain. She walked out of the lot and onto the sidewalk to wait for the bus. Then within a blink of an eye, she heard roaring behind her, glass breaking as the force from the explosion shoved her to the ground. Loud, frantic screams filled her ears as Rogue turned to see the building she had been in not 2 minutes before, go up in flames. It didn't take her long to realize what had just happened. She pulled herself up from off the ground, still battered and shaken. People were running everywhere, the fire throwing the protesting crowd into chaos. She searched through the frantic mass of bodies. She knew she had found him, as he was the only one not running but walking away. Rogue runs up to him, gripping his arm and spinning him around to face her.

"What the hell was that for!?" she angrily asks.

"Orders," he simply replied as he turned back around and walked away. Police cars were speeding by with their lights on, rushing to the center as firefighters zoomed behind them honking their horn. Rogue didn't care if John didn't wanna talk to her. He was gonna hear what she had to say, no matter what he did. She followed closely behind him as he quickened his pace.

"You know, there were dozens of innocent people in there! What gives you the right to do that!?" Rogue shouts out to him over the loud sirens. He ignores her, pissing her off even more. She wanted to hear an explanation, and soon.

"Do you think your proving a point by doing this?" she asks him, getting no response.

"I'm talking to you!" she turned him around for the second time, forcing him to face her.

Pyro stared at her calmly, the slight anger and worry in Rogue's eyes not phasing him the slightest. "Look, now that you've lowered yourself to nothing... Why don't you go back to the little Iceprick and fuck him like I'm sure you two have worked around before and leave me the fuck alone, how about that?" Pyro said, completely fed up with Rogue. Her upper lip curling in hurt and disgust as her hand comes up to slap him across the face; tears slightly building in her eyes that she desperately tried to blink back. He knew he had gone too far. They both stood in awkward silence for a moment on the sidewalk, thinking of what was just said.

Rogue broke the silence, finally. "Don't you ever talk to me like that… And you leave Bobby out of this. Don't think for one second you cared where me and Bobby were going. You know what? Why don't you just go play with your precious fire and stop acting like you actually cared about me or _anything _other than yourself."

Pyro looked her in the eyes with nothing but pure hate. He takes her by surprise when he grabs her and backs her up, slamming her against the brick wall of the closest building, causing her to let out a whimper from the impact. He then grabs her by the neck. Rogue was surprised, and a little scared. He didn't choke her, but gripped her neck enough to keep her in her place so she couldn't go anywhere. His face mere inches away from hers.

He says in a mad, yet stern voice, "You have no fucking idea what I'd go through for you!" He held her gaze, pure intensity and rage showing through. He then realized what he'd said, and corrected himself. "Would've…" He snarled with bitterness, words intending to slap Rogue in the face. She didn't say anything, just stood there in minor shock, still a little scared as she looked into his furious eyes.

He looks into her eyes and gives her face a look over. His eyes scan down from her eyes, traveling over her nose, then her lips. God, those lips... The lips he's wanted to kiss since the day he met her. His gaze lingered on her lips for a moment, then moved back up to her eyes as his lip curled. His hold on her throat tightened for a moment before he let go of her, backing away. Rogue let herself slide down the wall slightly as she watched him. As Pyro moved to walk away, she tilted her head down, towards the sidewalk.

Pyro quickened his pace as his eyes closed... his mind now flooded with unwanted memories of her. He was reminded of how he would dream for the day he'd show her his feelings and how he never acted on them. Memories of the things he loved about her flashed through his mind. Those lips, her beautiful brown eyes, her cute southern accent that would always make him love to get her mad just to hear it. He opened his eyes, ignoring the memories as he continued walking. Rogue looked back up as Pyro got farther and farther away from her.

"John!" she called out to him, pushing off the wall to follow him. He ignores her, closing his eyes , still involuntarily thinking of the past. Why didn't he just do it? Why did he let Bobby have her?

"John," she repeated again as she got closer to him.

He unexpectedly whips around to face her, pulling her into a fierce kiss... hard, passionate, rough. His hands grab her face, stopping her from pulling away. He didn't care if she didn't like kissing him, if she'd hate him for this or even the rejection he was sure he'd receive.

His tongue darted inside her mouth, craving more. He wanted, demanded to taste her... and he did. He didn't even notice that she wasn't fighting him, or that she was deepening the kiss more as she embraced him. It was everything he'd imagined, and more. He was like a hungry dog as he kissed her, wanting to taste her more as he became greedy. So many times he'd wished for this moment, even at The Brotherhood. So much want, lust, love… All reamed into one kiss.

John finally broke the kiss as air became an issue, pulling back to look at her. He quickly took his hands off her face. He took one last look at her, showing so much weakness… He turned away from her for the final time and continued his fleeing. Rogue stood there frozen, filled with so much confusion. She dropped to her knees on the dirty pavement, covering her face with her hands as she began to cry. Was she the reason he left the jet that day? Was she the reason he hated Bobby so much? As she stood there and cried on the sidewalk, Pyro watched her from afar as he too felt so many emotions whirling through him. Emotions that he thought had long died that day he left the X-men behind, now coming alive. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of knowing she's still gonna go back to Bobby. For the first time in a long time, Pyro felt his eyes become watery. Was it hurt, envy? Or was it just plain heartache? He opened his eyes and took one last look at Rogue before leaving it all behind, leaving it there with that girl... crying into the pavement.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena and katt500 for being my beta's and helping me with my grammar. I suck at grammar, so they're a blessing! Haha

**A/N2:** Please, do me a huge favor and review... I hate begging, so please don't make me... Seriously, i have some brownies and I'm not afraid to use em! It took me a while to get this chapter together, so (like I've been begging) please take the time and review it for me and show me that my work wasn't for nothing. Thanks! -hugs-


	3. Looking Back

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** Looking Back  
**Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 3/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

--

**"John," she repeated again as she got closer to him.**

**He unexpectedly whips around to face her, pulling her into a fierce kiss... hard, passionate, rough. His hands grab her face, stopping her from pulling away. He didn't care if she didn't like kissing him, if she'd hate him for this or even the rejection he was sure he'd receive.**

**His tongue darted inside her mouth, craving more. He wanted, demanded to taste her... and he did. He didn't even notice that she wasn't fighting him, or that she was deepening the kiss more as she embraced him. It was everything he'd imagined, and more. He was like a hungry dog as he kissed her, wanting to taste her more as he became greedy. So many times he'd wished for this moment, even at The Brotherhood. So much want, lust, love… All reamed into one kiss.**

--

**He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of knowing she's still gonna go back to Bobby. For the first time in a long time, Pyro felt his eyes become watery. Was it hurt, envy? Or was it just plain heartache? He opened his eyes and took one last look at Rogue before leaving it all behind, leaving it there with that girl... crying into the pavement.**

* * *

It's been three days since the kiss that day at the cure center …The kiss which kept replaying in Rogue's mind, torturing her every move.

"_You have no fucking idea what I'd go through for you!"_

The memory of what Pyro had said to her that day on the sidewalk echoed in her mind as she tossed and turned through another restless night.

"_John!" Rogue hollered as she watched him walk away from her._

_--_

"_Who's this?" Logan asked while looking at the boy._

"_Oh, this is Bobby, he's my—"Rogue soon got interrupted when Bobby piped in, completing her sentence._

"…_Boyfriend." Bobby shook Logan's hand as Rogue smiled happily at the two._

Rogue tossed and turned, kicking her covers back a little as she began to sweat.

_Rogue in her nightgown appearing to be herself as she slept, while watching in third person. Reliving that day on the jet when he left her... She pounded her hands onto the sheet of glass blocking her away from John and herself that day as he proceeded to leave the blackbird._

"_John, don't go!! Please!" Rogue, standing behind the glass desperately pleaded as her eyes began to water._

"_I'm sorry!!" she yelled at him, but nobody could hear her….Tears now freely flowing down her cheeks while she looked at a hologram image of herself across from John on the jet._

"_John, they told us to stay here…" _

"_No, stop it! What are you doing!?" Rogue yelled to the memory of herself._

_John looked back at Rogue, standing next to Bobby. "You always do as you're told..?" he asked, knowing Rogue would do anything Bobby wanted, and Bobby wanted to play by the rules that day and not go into battle without permission first. Rogue looked at John, feeling completely defeated as she stayed silent._

Memories playing like a roll of film inside Rogue's mind as she dreamt.

_Rogue screamed, pounding on the glass barrier futilely as John fled from the jet to join Magneto, becoming forever part of The Brotherhood._

"_No, don't leave me John! I need you here!" Rogue frantically cries. She turns to look over at the two mutants letting him go, who's slight feelings of disappointment and regret weren't nearly enough._

"_You… "She spoke with such disgust, glaring fiercely at the memory of herself. "This is all your fault!!" She screamed at herself as she stood there doing nothing while John walked away from her. She slammed the side of her balled up fist at the sheet of glass, breaking it into a million pieces._

Rogue frantically struggled, tossing and turning in her sleep as she moaned, "No..." feeling so helpless as the memories in her dream continue to haunt her.

_She's running as fast as she can. Her legs can barely keep up, feeling so heavy and weak. She sees fire in the distance; she keeps running faster and faster towards it, tripping over herself but refusing to slow down._

_She comes to a dead stop as Pyro appears in front of her. His arm is outstretched, using all the force he can muster to keep the fire flowing from him strong as it flames on towards the soldiers. She looks to him, then to the soldiers with nothing but fear and concern in her eyes. She stands there dismayed and baffled as Pyro tries his best to fight the men off. There were too many of them, crowding him, surrounding him. Pyro takes a moment to look around him, glaring at the men as he realized he was outnumbered. Rogue whispers "Get away…" as the raging war continues. _

"_Get away!!" she repeated, screaming to the men who wouldn't stop attacking him. One of the soldier's shoves a loaded clip into his weapon and cocks it as he aims at Pyro._

"_Stop!!" Rogue yelled as she ran closer. The soldier aims it at Pyro and shoots him in his stomach, then again in his shoulder and chest. Rogue gasps, watching in horror while the fire emanating from him dies down and he slowly drops to his knees, coughing up blood. Rogue runs towards him as she begins to cry. "John!!" she yells, crouching down above him while tears flow down her cheeks like a river._

"_I'm so sorry John… I'm sorry I never said it. I meant it all along, you know that!!" Rogue desperately tries to state as his breathing decreases._

"_No… You can't leave me John, no!" _

_His heartbeat slows almost to a stop. "Don't leave me!!" Rogue screamed, frantically crying as she rests her head on his motionless chest. She flosses her fingers through his blond hair as she sits there, powerless and heartbroken, sobbing uncontrollably. _

Rogue jumps up from her bed, taking a large amount of air in as she gasps. It didn't take long for the tears to appear, still extremely terrified by what she had seen in her dream. She then realized she wasn't alone, and looked around the room at the other girls in the dormitory room, sleeping soundly in their beds. She gains her composure and quickly wipes away her tears. She glances over at her clock resting on the nightstand beside her bed, looking at the time; 3:45AM. pulling back the covers from her bed and touching her feet to the ground, she evened out her breathing. She was drenched in sweat and her head was now burning up.

She couldn't help but think of the horrible nightmare she had just had. She stumbled around trying to find her way to the door, and then quietly turned the doorknob, leaving the girl's dormitory as she shut the door behind her. She slowly walked to the bathroom down the hall and switched on the light as she closed the door behind her. She leans up against the sink as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her face was a little red, her eyes were watery, and she was drenched in sweat. She turned on the water faucet and rinsed off her face. She grabbed the bathroom towel, drying her face off, then looked in the mirror again.

--

The next day… Pyro and the others have been assigned to take out Worthington's doctors and staff from within the building of Worthington labs... Planning to attack at night, Magneto goes over the plan with everyone from their underground woods location.

"Juggernaut, you will be our first to go in… Knocking the building doors down, we will then attack using everything we have. Arclight, Psylocke, Pyro," Pyro looks up at the mention of his name. Magneto then continued while looking at them. "Hold nothing back; kill anybody that gets in your way." Magneto then looks at Mystique. "Mystique will be there to assist the rest of you." Magneto said, and then continued. "Make no mistake; we shall be the ones who win this war…" He looks at his army, holding such wisdom and boldness in his words. Pyro stands there holding his head up with pride, acting as if nothing was bothering him. It was obviously apparent to everyone, he wasn't stable enough to focus and finish this mission.

Pyro nods his head at Magneto as he frees himself from the meeting, walking up the underground stairs, leading into the woods where his tent was located. Some members wondered, but they didn't ask. He was acting funny, and everyone, including Magneto knew it. Pyro walks inside his tent where all his belongings laid. He grabs his com-link for the mission ahead, when he sees his old shark lighter he had abandoned when he was given his wrist igniter, courtesy of Magneto. He slowly picks it up, bringing back a missed memory of their funny little game, before Bobby had gotten in the way.

_Rogue very quietly sneaks into John's room early that morning as he slept. She tip toes over to his bed. She looks around the room, trying her best to find it… 'Where would he put it??' she hopelessly asks herself while biting her lip as she schemed. She looked to his nightstand, and then she very quietly attempts to look inside the drawer below. She gets it half way open, when the damn thing squeaks, causing her head to snap up to see if he had been awoken. She grins as he just moves a little, turning over in his sleep. She quietly searched his nightstand drawer, very carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. Sadly, she found nothing… She slowly closes it, and continues to look around. Her eyes scan around his room, and then back to him. She smiles a bit as he sleeps, thinking of how much of a dork he is. She then sees it, sitting right there in his hand. The one place she must've missed. She slowly moves closer to his bed while hovering above him. Slowly moving closer to his body as her arm reaches as far as it can go to grab the lighter from his hand. She bites her lip as it becomes strenuous to reach, but she becomes closer, and closer to it. She leaned over him more, her body leaning so close to his face. She finally touches it to her relief, trying to wiggle it from within his hand. She begins thinking she's home free, when all of the sudden his hand tightens on the lighter, causing her to take in a bit of breath._

"_Oh so close..." John said, morning voice ridden. He takes her by surprise when he lunges at her like a shark. Rogue lets out a scream as he grabs onto her body and tackles her down to his bed beside him._

_Rogue fills the room with laughter as she positions herself to face John as she smiled. "Screw you John!" she giggled as she smacked his shoulder. _

"_You're a cheater! I always leave it somewhere where you can grab it easy…" she admits. _

_He just evilly smirks as he begins to laugh demented. "Well, it wasn't mentioned in the rules!" John said, prompting his head up with his arm. _

"_Oh, come on… It applies!" Rogue replied as she giggled, and then continued. "Plus, hiding it in impossible places where the other one can't reach shouldn't count."_

"_Oh, like putting it underneath your mattress?" he challenged her argument while smiling._

"_Shut up! That's totally different. Oh, and it wasn't as difficult as yours." She looks at him once more, trying to get away with her exception._

"_Yeah yeah …" the smile never leaving his face, as he knew he was right._

"_You'll find in time Johnny that no matter what you do, the woman will always be right." She said while smiling, playing around with him._

"_Oh. Oh really? Well, how's it feel to be on the losing end of that one..?" he returned the smile as he also joked. She gasps, playfully acting shocked as she grabbed John's pillow and smacked him with it._

Pyro looked at the lighter, and his eyes wondered off onto the floor as he remembered. Things used to be so good… She'd changed when she met Bobby. No longer became as playful with him, or played games and had fun. She became practically a female replica of Bobby. She'd gotten so serious, so dead to most things that would've meant the world to her beforehand. She'd spend more and more time with Bobby, and rarely would visit him anymore. One time he had made a deal with himself to give up on talking to her for one day, just to see if she'd notice and come see him. Instead, she'd just smile his way whenever she'd pass by him in the halls, not even fazing her. Of course, John wasn't one to bitch… He'd never mention the issue to her. Instead, he'd become more and more distant, hollowing the feelings he had harbored deeper and deeper inside. When John would have an attitude whenever she finally did talk to him, she'd just think of it as him being an asshole and get mad at him. Pyro snapped out of his thoughts, ignoring them as he set down his shark Zippo and put on his com-link to get ready for battle that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena and katt500 for being my beta's and helping me with my grammar.

**A/N2:** Please, do me a huge favor and review... I hate begging, so please don't make me... It took me a while to get this chapter together, so please take the time and review it for me and show me that my work wasn't for nothing. Thanks! -hugs-


	4. Break And Burn

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** Break and Burn  
**Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 4/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

--

**"_You have no fucking idea what I'd go through for you!"_ **

**The memory of what Pyro had said to her that day on the sidewalk echoed in her mind as she tossed and turned through another restless night.**

**"_John!" Rogue hollered as she watched him walk away from her._**

--

**The next day… Pyro and the others have been assigned to take out Worthington's doctors and staff from within the building of Worthington labs... Planning to attack at night, Magneto goes over the plan with everyone from their underground woods location.**

--

**Pyro snapped out of his thoughts, ignoring them as he set down his shark Zippo and put on his com-link to get ready for battle that night.**

--

* * *

Night had fallen in the secluded area of The Brotherhood's temporary headquarters. They were currently preparing for the upcoming mission. Pyro stood outside his tent as Magneto approached.

"Pyro…" Magneto says to get his attention. He looks up at the older man numbly, already knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm frankly not quite fond of meddling in other people's business, but I need to know if you're with us." He says sternly. Pyro just silently stared at him. Was it really obvious to him that he had other things on his mind? He'd barely said a word to anyone since he left Rogue that day at the cure center.

"I'd be willing for you to set this one out if you need to." Magneto said, not truly wanting him to. The Brotherhood needed to attack with everything and everyone they could, Pyro being the most important... besides, Mystique and Magneto of course.

Pyro looks into his eyes with defiance. "No," he said simply, shaking his head before continuing. "I'll be there." He said boldly to the man. He didn't think an explanation for his behavior, or any other words were necessary at the moment. Magneto never needed explanations like Xavier would, one of the leadership differences between the two from Magneto that Pyro liked. Magneto simply nodded his head, and then turned to walk away. Pyro looked away from Magneto, and down towards the ground.

--

Rogue had been avoiding Bobby since that day she saw him kiss Kitty, and he was starting to notice it. At lunch, he'd sit over by Kitty as they'd share their plates. Did he think she was stupid? He'd look over and smile admiringly at her. She'd break eye contact, and get up, leaving him there to wonder. It wasn't what Rogue wanted; receiving attention from such an ungrateful backstabber. He had been knocking on the girl's dormitory door for the past few minutes now, as the rest of the girls were out and about. Rogue ignored him, not caring to hear his voice, but having no choice.

"Rogue, talk to me. What's been going on with you lately? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his voice being muffled by the thick wooden door that stood between them. He was beginning to wonder whether she knew. He decided he'd play it cool until further notice.

"Let me just talk to you..." He said, as a last effort.

Rogue got so annoyed with hearing him speak; she got up and opened the door. He takes a small step backwards in surprise, not thinking she'd open it.

"What do you want Bobby?" she asked, not really wanting to hear an answer.

"What's going on with you? Why won't you talk to me?" He asked with concern painted all over his face.

"I'm talking to you now." She said sarcastically, not looking at all impressed to see him.

He motioned with his head, silently asking permission to come in. He didn't wanna have this conversation in the public halls. She just crossed her arms and stepped aside, allowing him entrance. He stepped in, and Rogue shut the door, then turned around to face him.

"If you've come in here to act like everything is fine, don't waste your breath," Rogue said as Bobby stayed silent. "I know what you've done." She said as her bottom lip began to tremble, trying her best to be as bold and tough as possible for this moment.

All Bobby could do was let out a sigh. "I never meant to hurt you Rogue," He shook his head "It just… happened..."

Rogue just stood there, arms crossed, not giving into any of his excuses. She should have known he'd do this to her. It didn't take Bobby long to realize she wasn't wearing any gloves.

"…Rogue, what happened to your gloves?" He asked as he moved closer to her, and her noticing it, took a few more steps back.

"Did… did you get the cure?" He asked with concern and a little bit of happiness on his face. Rogue couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Maybe she would've gone through with saying it, if it wasn't for him being such an asshole, betraying their relationship.

"I did it for me," was really all she could think of. Bobby smiled a bit, knowing that she could finally touch him. He knew with all that's happened, he could never--

"It's all you wanted from me, wasn't it…?" Rogue said to him with a little emotion piercing through her words, tearing up a little as she looked towards the shaggy carpet that covered the girl's dormitory.

"Rogue, stop." He said, unable to actually deny what she was saying. She knew it was the truth. He didn't have to explain himself. "I will admit. You're power was a stain... but what happened with me and Kitty… it was something me and you never had." He confessed, giving her the saddest look that she just wouldn't look at. "You know we weren't going far," he said, once again walking closer to her. "Just be happy for me and her."

Rogue's head snapped up to glare at him, furious with hate. "Are you serious!? We barely have broken up, and yet you're saying to be happy for your affair?" She shook her head in frustration as she became fed up.

"You know what, just get out… Okay? I'm done talking." Rogue said, trying not to be overwhelmed with more anger and depression. Bobby didn't say another word. He slowly did as she asked, and turned to leave. He looked back at her once more as he stood in the doorway. She ignored him, turning away from the doorway. Rogue couldn't seem to hold back her tears any longer. Why was all of this happening to her? First John and now Bobby leaving her? John… another issue of Rogue's, yet to be forgotten.

--

Pyro tried his best to keep a level head as the team got ready for battle. He needed to stay together. He needed to do this mission. He couldn't help it though. Rogue… The taste of her kiss... The way he'd just left her there, crying into the pavement that day at the cure center, instead of being there for her. The other side of his mind defended... _She was the one who stopped talking to you, and changed... She has Bobby to help her grieve. Isn't that what she wanted anyways? Bobby?_

He pushed back his haunting thoughts as he walked up to Magneto.

"Are you ready my boy?" Magneto asked him. Pyro just replied with a simple nod. So, the team started their march. Sadly at this point, The Brotherhood weren't at their headquarters so they have no means of transportation. So, they walked… Finally reaching the tall Worthington labs building, they all stood. Magneto looks to Juggernaut, signaling that it was time to carry out his part in the plan, explained prior in the strategy for the mission. He gave Magneto a satisfied grin, and then ran as fast as he could and broke down the doors. There was nothing but debris and ruble in the air as the lab doors crashed down, a loud rumble ringing through everyone's ears.

Pyro's mind now focused, prepared for action. He followed the group inside the building. Sparking the pilot lighter on his wrist igniter, he felt the familiar and all too satisfying heat in the palm of his hands as his fireball got bigger. Soldiers came out from everywhere and he started hurling the fire at them.

Pyro smelt that familiar scent… Flesh burning. Smoke clouded the area. Mystique ran past him, as she started doing back-flips, then kicking a gun away from one of the men. Some cure weapons, others just standard firearms. Pyro saw some of the soldiers approaching in the corner of his eye, and the flames grew. His mind, still not in the right place as he had a chain reaction thought, leading from the men's cure guns, to the cure, then to Rogue. She was driving him crazy… His mind and emotions were driving him crazy.

Then, within a blink of an eye, his emotions switched from damaged and conflicted, to hatred as he thought of her without her power, in the presence of Bobby… His fire became stronger and bigger, more powerful and useful in the heat of the battle. He raged on, switching the fire from one hand into the other, switching around to seal the fate of more soldiers.

Usually in battle, he'd be the funnest to fight beside, cracking jokes and making bets with the other Brotherhood members. He tried his best to still be like that, but his state of mind changed when he saw Rogue for the first time, in a long time that day. Feelings he thought were long gone, now very visible.

"Pyro, watch out!" Mystique yelled as she kicked the gun away from the soldier that had been sneaking up behind Pyro, he was too preoccupied to notice. Before he could realize what she had said, she had already saved him. He stopped hurling fire for a second and turned around, to meet her smile as she chuckled. "You owe me a drink." She barely got the sentence out, before elbowing a guy behind her and taking away his weapon.

"Bullshit, that was an earned save from when I saved your ass at practice a while back." Pyro replied.

"You're still on that?" She asked sarcastically, passing by him to take on more soldiers.

The Brotherhood members… They weren't the 'share-issues' types, but they did treat one another like family. Pyro and Mystique were almost like brother and sister. It was no surprise to Mystique why he had been so out of it lately. She knew why, but didn't talk about it with him. She knew he'd work it out on his own. Pyro began to sweat as the heat became fierce in the building. Smoke became visible everywhere from the burnt building, and began polluting his vision. He sensed a guy behind him, preparing to grab one of the fallen weapons on the ground and shoot him. Pyro turned around fast and grabbed the guys arm, yanking it in towards himself as he punched him, then in his other hand, manipulated a fireball and threw it at him, searing the guy. Pyro had learned more from The Brotherhood, than at Xavier's school. He knew more fighting skills and more techniques with his power.

Pyro, for a brief second saw Warren Worthington II, the man who created the cure. He'd like nothing more than to burn every inch of the man, but something held him back… The thought of Rogue inside his head held him back. Her crying and longing for so long to get cured of what she thought was a curse. It gave the woman he loved happiness he'd wished he could give her. He could never revoke that so quickly by killing the man that helped it become a reality. He let out a grunt of frustration as he threw more flames as more back-up soldiers were called, who were now coming in by the dozens.

More Brotherhood members poured into the building, fighting for their cause. Another painful memory that occurred a few days before he left the X-Men poured into Pyro's mind as he fought…

_Bobby and Rogue's laughter filled the room of the student lounge area. Teenagers playing everywhere… Some played games, others watched TV. With all the teenager's voices, only two stood out from within John's hearing as he sat in the distant corner of the doorway. He snapped open his lighter, igniting it as he stood there growing more angry as he listened to the two._

"_Oh, shut up! You cannot freeze your lips in time." Rogue playfully flirted with Bobby as she played with his shirt._

"_Really? I think I can." Bobby challenged. _

"_Fine... If you die, it's your fault." She smiled as she got closer to him. He too got closer, staring at her lips, slowly closing in on them. Rogue could feel the warmth closing in, as their lips were mere inches away. Then suddenly, Bobby felt this rush of heat come up his leg. He looked down once he started to feel it get hotter, and hotter._

"_Ah!" Bobby yelled in panic as he quickly shot ice crystals from within his hand to extinguish the flames. The jean on his pant leg totally deteriorated and fried. It didn't take Rogue long to take a fierce glance over at John, knowing immediately he had done it. He sends her a satisfied, sarcastic grin as he continues clicking his lighter in the corner._

"_What's the matter Bobby? Is someone too 'hot' to seal the deal?" He joked, then continued. "Aww… maybe next time." He chuckled._

_Bobby just looked over at him, furious, pissed off, and confused at why he would be such an asshole to him. Rogue looked back at Bobby, who was in the midst of opening his mouth to respond to John. "I'll be right back… "She softly spoke to Bobby. He looked back at her and then nodded. She got up from the couch they had been seated on, not at all happy with John. She walked over towards him, giving him a serious glare._

"_Can we talk for a moment alone?" The tone of her voice making it clear she was mad. John took in an annoyed sigh as he closed his Zippo lighter, and put it inside his pocket. He left the student lounge area, waiting for Rogue to follow behind him. He turned back around, to see she had not at all been lagging behind._

"_What the hell is wrong with you John!? Do you have to be an asshole 24/7?" Rogue put her hands on her hips, glaring at him._

"_Yep, it's my calling." He sarcastically came back with an answer. Rogue gave him the biggest glare, one that John had never seen before. A look that signified a lot about where they're friendship stood._

"_Oh, come on Rogue, stop being so fucking uptight. So the idiot has to get a new pair of pants… Let's call Dr. Phil shall we?" John said, ignoring the seriousness of her mood._

"_You're such an asshole John. It makes me feel stupid to ever think I cared about you, you know that?" Rogue spat. Once again, she got no visible sign of emotion from him, which pissed her off even more. _

_He just rolled his eyes at her "Oh shut the hell up. What the fuck would you know about caring for someone?" he asked, silently dying a little on the inside from her words, never letting it show._

"_You know what? Fuck you Rogue… just go back inside, fluff out your boobs a little, and show Bobby what you truly are. It's a fucking shame I didn't see it sooner." He said, desperately trying to mentally cut her as he turned away from her, quickening his pace. Not slowing down for one second, just furiously trying to get away…_

Pyro was jolted back to reality when he felt a sharp pain on his forearm. He looked up, as a soldier stood there with a weapon in his hand. He gave the man a fierce glare as he clenches his jaw, and threw a massive amount of fire towards the soldier, killing him slowly. Screams were being heard from everywhere throughout the building. He sees Juggernaut walk past him, as well as others. He looked around the tarnished building… There weren't many soldier's left, and those that were, were too badly injured to get up. He looked at the destruction The Brotherhood had caused. He then picked up his pace, following the others out of the building.

"Job-well-done..." Magneto praised them. "The president will now know where we stand." He looked over his Brotherhood members with pride.

"Not yet…" Pyro replied not long before clicking a spark on his wrist igniter and throwing one last force of fire into the building, torching every last bit of the building. The mutants just smiled as they watched it burn, but knowing they would have to get on the move quickly. Mystique looks at Pyro, then down to his left shoulder. Pyro caught her eye, following it down to his blood soaked shirt sleeve.

"Shit…" he mumbled, shrugging.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar.

**A/N2:** More chapters coming soon! Don't worry, things will get more interesting! Well, i hope you guys will think so anyways. And please review! I really appreciate every comment i get, and it never goes unnoticed. I always reply back to each and every one. I really hate begging, as i kinda want things to come naturally. Plus, i has pride! But i really need to hear y'alls thoughts. Please review!


	5. The Victim

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** The Victim**  
Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 5/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

--

**"Pyro…" Magneto says to get his attention. He looks up at the older man numbly, already knowing what he was about to say.**

**"I'm frankly not quite fond of meddling in other people's business, but I need to know if you're with us." He says sternly. Pyro just silently stared at him. Was it really obvious to him that he had other things on his mind?**

--

**"You know what, just get out… Okay? I'm done talking." Rogue said, trying not to be overwhelmed with more anger and depression.**

--

**Mystique looks at Pyro, then down to his left shoulder. Pyro caught her eye, following it down to his blood soaked shirt sleeve.**

**"Shit…" he mumbled, shrugging.**

* * *

Pyro put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'll take care of it when we get back, we have to move." Pyro said. Magneto nodded before heading back to the compound.

They finally reached their campsite in the woods. While still holding pressure on his wound, he looks over at one of The Brotherhood members, who had stayed to keep an eye on things while the rest went to the mission. They were sitting around a fire, eating.

"You happen to have a bottle of water handy?" He asked, while slowly pulling his hand off the wound, which hurt like a son of a bitch.

The man looks inside his ice chest and throws Pyro a bottle of water, which he quickly caught with his uninjured arm. He looks down at his injury and thanks to the moonlight, was able to see well. His hand was lightly covered with dried blood, since the adrenaline started decreasing, the pain was becoming more knowledgeable.

He walks back inside his tent and zips it up behind him, turning on his lantern light. He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. He let out a small whimper from the pain his arm was causing him. It looks as though the bullet just grazed his arm. He reaches for the bottled water, slowly pouring it over his wound, clenching his jaw in pain as the water poured over the wound. He grabs the first aid kit they were all given for times such as these. He takes an alcohol swab, cleans the wound, then applies a butterfly suture to seal the tear in his skin.

He carefully laid down, as he looked up at the tent ceiling and wandered off in his thoughts about the past... About Rogue… A bit cliché he thought, but he wondered what Rogue was doing at that moment. He'd hated that he had left her crying there at the cure center. He wanted to see her, but something held him back. He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it pride? Nah, maybe just stubbornness. He wasn't sure, really.

--

Once Bobby became aware of Rogue getting the cure, before nightfall, the whole school was aware. People were becoming resilient, saying that she doesn't belong with the X-Men anymore, since she'd 'betrayed' her kind. The teachers became skeptical on rather or not it was right to keep her housed at the school. Although most shunned upon her leaving, saying that they could never turn their back on their own, even if she had taken the cure… It would stand against everything the X-Men represented. It was very hard for Rogue to escape, as she shared her room with so many students. She'd begged Xavier for her own room earlier that day, but sadly he couldn't make it happen soon enough. She'd have to wait at least two more nights, since most of the teachers owned their own rooms, so a lot of re-arranging had to be thought up.

Everyone inside the school had been looking at her differently, whispering to one another, being so secretive. Rogue was so shocked at how the people she thought were once her friends, turned out to be so mean and quick to turn their backs on her. It seemed even Bobby couldn't wait to make things worse for her... She'd watch as he'd play with Kitty's hair in the TV lounge room, then would immediately stop and stare at her, as if she were a ghost. It seemed like the only one she could talk to was Jubilee. Her good friend, that she was so thankful had not yet exiled her. Jubilee would try her best to defend for her when it was needed, but she couldn't silence the whole mansion.

For the most part, she was lost and alone… No matter how much she'd try to bounce back from everyone's hateful chanting, more would come flying her way.

She had just got through brushing her teeth as she settles in for the night. She dreaded going into the girl's dormitory to sleep, because she didn't want to look or speak to anyone… She just wanted to be alone.

She had walked in, and thankful more than ever it looked like everyone had conked out early. She slowly tip-toed to her bed and got in, and then pulled the covers over her shoulders. She turned to her side, as she thought over everything… She was thinking of how much she needed John right now. Someone to talk to… Someone to hold her in this time of need… She became aware of how lonely she was as she felt that very special void missing from within her heart. It had been missing since the day he left her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as two teenage girls stumbled into the dormitory. Rogue quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Her bed was the first bed near the door, but the door was a little ways away from the foot of her bed.

The two girls had obviously been having a little fun somewhere, as they were failing miserably to be silent. They were laughing, and carrying on. Shushing each other, and foolishly trying to be quiet.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake everyone yuh retard!" One of them whispered while giggling as both of the girl's beds were next to one another, making it easy for them to chat. They fell into bed, failing in their vain attempts at carrying on a hushed conversation, they're voices echoing in Rogue's ears.

"I told you Bobby wanted to fuck me…" The girl whispered.

"Shut up. It's not like he hasn't wanted to fuck anyone, since he figured out how to." The other one said as she giggled.

Rogue had felt as if the girl's had put a sword into her back. Her insides felt as if they were gonna rip out. Not of jealousy, and not as much betrayal on this one, although those had for sure been one of the many feelings going through her at this point… But, justifying what she had now realized had been John's point all along. How could she have been such a fool?

"Plus, I think it was obviously apparent what he was trying to do with Rogue," the girl said. "He was looking for a challenge. It killed him that he couldn't do her. Everyone knew he could get her to do anything he wanted, accept the very thing she couldn't." She said as Rogue listened to her shuffle around in her bed more.

"Yeah, I know right? But now the poor bitch finally found out about Kitty. Everyone knows he's had a thing for her, since even before they had gotten together." The other one replied.

Traitorous tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to stay silent, fearing the girls would notice her. She wanted to mute them so badly, but she just couldn't. She was hoping they would just leave the horrible things they had already said alone, and finally go to bed. Of course, she discovered differently…

"I mean, no wonder John left. No offense to the girl, but she dick-teased him till the poor guy couldn't take it…" The girl said as she mildly giggled.

_How dare they bring John into this!?_ Her mind shouted. She couldn't believe the horrible things they were saying. She had never been like that with John, ever! They didn't know their friendship…They didn't know him like she knew him… Well, used to know him… '_Oh God…_' she thought as she remembered what he had said to her when he had still been at Xavier's school…

"_Just go back inside, fluff out your boobs a little, and show Bobby what you truly are…It's a fucking shame I didn't see it sooner…"_

It echoed inside her head... Did even John find her slutty? The tears flowed like a river in a rainstorm. '_But, how could… I never did anything…_' she thought. How could people think this of her? She was untouchable for God's sake! How could she be a slut?

"And now she's gotten the cure…" the girl whispered.

"I know… How pathetic does she look now? Now that Bobby's finally told her what was so carelessly laid out in front of her, she's taken the cure for no reason." The other one replied.

"Oh well… Her loss is our gain, right?" The girl said while letting out a small sigh.

"Mmmhmm…" the other one said, sounding a bit tired.

Finally, the girls had stopped talking, but the damage has already been done. She lays there in bed, silently crying to herself, making her pillow soggy, and her nose clogged as she tried her best to sniffle it back. Remembering all the painful words the two girls had said, feeling even guiltier as she blames herself for everything... From John leaving, heartache caused from both John and Bobby, everyone judging her for getting the cure, everything… The glass from all of the problems breaking around her, slowly and painfully cutting her... Causing her to internally bleed to death.

--

Pyro wakes as the morning light shines through his tent. He looks down at his bullet wound, and lets out a small moan as he found the pain still dreadfully present. He picks up a clean long sleeved shirt, and carefully tries to put it on, trying not to agitate his wound too much. He walks out, and immediately sees everyone crowding around, talking. He became curious, and joined the others.

Mystique was the first to see him, and she let out a sigh. "It's about time you got up." She said as she watched him approach.

"Well, with being shot and all you'd think I'd kind of need my sleep." He sarcastically replied.

She just smiled slightly, turning back to Magneto. He looks to Pyro, and gives him a welcoming nod. He looks to them, and begins to speak. "They've taken notice to our threats, but refuse to negotiate at this time. So, we will keep attacking. We shall not, nor ever be silenced." He gave a little inspiring boost to his fellow members.

"Our next mission will be to go to the headquarters of mutual partners Dr. Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington II. As most of you know, Dr. Hank McCoy is the secretary of mutant affairs. The very mutant fighting for our so called 'peace' between mutant and homosapiens… He has been in favor of the cure, even being a mutant himself." Everyone became focused on Magneto as he continued to speak. "We will strike tomorrow around dusk, and kill anyone who gets in our way. I will gather some information on the two's whereabouts, and then we will leave." He looked around at everyone, and then nodded his head for dismissal.

Pyro walked away from Magneto and the others, returning to his tent.

--

Usually today, Rogue would go about her normal routine. She'd go to class, talk with her friends, do fight assimilations; just everything that was normal and typical at the school. But since she had gotten the cure, everybody kinda became confused. How can she fight in trained assimilations, when she has no power? How can she go to class, and learn about what she doesn't want, or have anymore? It baffled the students, as well as her… She didn't even know herself what she would do. How can she still be accepted there, when the main reason she's supposed to be there, doesn't exist anymore?

Rogue had been sitting in the bathtub from inside the girl's dormitory wing for over an hour, just thinking over things. She rested her chin on her knees, curled up in a little ball. She looked at the burning candle that laid across from her, sitting on the bath rim on the corner wall. She kept thinking of John, and all the mistakes she had made with him. How could she be so stupid? How could she not have seen the feelings she had felt for him? Now, things are so different…

She rethought what he said to her that day of their fight prior to his departure from the school. '_He's right… I am a slut. I'm so stupid._' Her mind grieved from all her mistakes. '_He'll never love me… He hates me. He thinks I'm pathetic._' She said inside her mind, becoming desperate and even more depressed. She began crying, as black mascara clouded her cheeks. '_I am pathetic…_' she rocked back and forth in the tub. She wiped away her tears, then looks over at the pen and paper she had retrieved before getting into the bath. She grabbed it, and began to write.

'_I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the things I've done. __I never wanted any of this. I wish things were different... There are so many things I would have changed. But I can't change anything, and I can't stay this way. I know I'm being weak, and I'm sorry... but I have to. If there's no way to make things right, then the best thing to do is just end it. _

She paused for a minute as she sobbed. A single black mascara tear drop fell onto the paper as she continued to write.

'_There are so many things I'll miss. Like you're smile when you would try your best to get on my nerves, and the way you'd hold nothing back when around me, as if my power never existed. Just the way you'd look at me as if I mattered. As I've found out, that's no longer the case. I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say, and I can't go back now. I'm never gonna get any better. I'm too weak. Pathetic isn't it? I'm pathetic... It's too late for me John. I don't know what to say, other than... I'm so sorry for everything, and just know that I've always loved you... not that it's ever made a difference.'_

She cried even harder, but became silent as she heard the girls walk by the bathroom door, and knock.

"No, someone's in there." One of the girls said.

"Well, try and knock harder… Maybe she's listening to music or something." The other girl replied.

So, she did just that and knocked on the door harder.

"Be out in a minute!" Rogue desperately tried to act normal, and calm as possible. Hoping they didn't hear her congested voice.

Rogue heard them talking a bit as they walked away from the door, accepting her response. She folded the note up and put it in an envelope. She lets it fall to the ground as she leans back in the bathtub, tears never stopping as she rethought of all the painful words that were said to her.

"_Show Bobby what you truly are…It's a fucking shame I didn't see it sooner…"_

_--_

"_You're weaker than I thought."_

She continued sinking down in the bathtub, her face slowly submerging in water.

"_Just be happy for me and her."_

--

"_Look, now that you've lowered yourself to nothing... Why don't you go back to the little Iceprick and fuck him like I'm sure you two have worked around before and leave me the fuck alone, how about that?"_

Her head now fully submerged, as she holds her breath.

"_It just… happened..."_

_--_

"_And now she's gotten the cure…" the girl whispered._

"_I know… How pathetic does she look now?"_

_--_

"_You know we weren't going far,"_

_--_

_"I always knew you were weak."_

Rogue let go of the last little bit of breath she had left, causing bubbles to penetrate the surface and slowly, she started to fade to black.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar.

**A/N2:** More chapters coming soon! Don't worry, things will get more interesting! Well, i hope you guys will think so anyways. And please review! I really appreciate every comment i get, and it never goes unnoticed. I always reply back to each and every one. I really hate begging, as i kinda want things to come naturally. Plus, i has pride! But i really need to hear y'alls thoughts. Please review

* * *


	6. Lifeless Hope

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** Lifeless Hope  
**Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 6/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

**New! **Wash Away Those Years trailer, now availible! Check out my profile to click on the link and watch. Thanks!

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**--**

**Pyro wakes as the morning light shines through his tent. He looks down at his bullet wound, and lets out a small moan as he found the pain still dreadfully present. He picks up a clean long sleeved shirt, and carefully tries to put it on, trying not to agitate his wound too much. He walks out, and immediately sees everyone crowding around, talking. He became curious, and joined the others.**

**Mystique was the first to see him, and she let out a sigh. "It's about time you got up." She said as she watched him approach.**

**"Well, with being shot and all you'd think I'd kind of need my sleep." He sarcastically replied.**

**--**

**She continued sinking down in the bathtub, her face slowly submerging in water.**

**"_Just be happy for me and her."_**

**--**

**"_Look, now that you've lowered yourself to nothing... Why don't you go back to the little Iceprick and fuck him like I'm sure you two have worked around before and leave me the fuck alone, how about that?"_**

**Her head now fully submerged, as she holds her breath.**

**"_It just… happened..."_**

**_--_**

**"_And now she's gotten the cure…" the girl whispered._**

**"_I know… How pathetic does she look now?"_**

**_--_**

**"_You know we weren't going far,"_**

**_--_**

**_"I always knew you were weak."_**

**Rogue let go of the last little bit of breath she had left, causing bubbles to penetrate the surface and slowly, she started to fade to black.**

* * *

The group of girl's came back, hoping to find the bathroom unoccupied. To their disappointment, the door was still sealed shut.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." One of the girls complained to the others. The girl's chatted amongst themselves behind her as she pounded on the door.

"Come on, open up! We've given you enough time to get out." She hollered through the door, expecting to hear a response, like before.

"This is such bull! This is why we should have our own bathroom's." she complained to the group of girl's, who of course agreed as they waited for the door to open.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She shouted, now becoming a little pissed off. She banged on the door louder, growing more and more agitated with each knock. The girl pounding on the door rolled her eyes as she bounced on her feet a little, obviously becoming impatient. She banged her fist on the door so loud, it made the door rattle.

"God, you can't tell me she didn't hear that. Did you see the friggin' door? It almost split in half." She continued to complain, half to herself.

"Do you think she's okay?" One of the girl's from within the group asked, concern evident in her tone. The girl knocking on the door ignored the possibility for a second, pounding on the door even harder.

"Are you okay?" She raised her voice, hoping Rogue would hear her and respond. She jiggled the doorknob and leaned her shoulder into it, trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kitty, you can walk through walls, right?" One of the girl's asked. Shadowcat had been hanging back from the other girl's by the door. Considering everything that had been going on between the two girls lately, she wasn't exactly eager to see Rogue. Kitty Pryde hated awkward exchanges.

She reluctantly phases through the door, unlocking it swiftly. She turns around, and freezes in shock at the sight before her. A deafening silence overtook the room as she stared, wide eyed, feeling herself begin to tremble. Her unsteady breaths echoing in the all too silent, cold room, was the only thing to be heard besides the mockingly gentle sound of smoothly flowing water as it seeped over the edge of the porcelain tub, pooling on the cold, harshly stark tile floor.

The impatient leader of the group opened the door, barging in. Her irritated demand as to why Kitty had yet to speak halted abruptly as she follows Kitty's gaze to the overflowing tub. The girl takes one look at Rogue, fully submerged in the water, hand hanging over the edge limply, and releases a horrific scream. She immediately runs out into the hall, frantically yelling for help.

Hysteria overtakes the remainder of the group as they peak curiously into the silent bathroom for themselves. Kitty still stood frozen to the spot in turmoil. Tears streaked the scrawny brunette's cheeks as she stared, grotesquely fixated on the ethereal form of the older girl's limp form. Chestnut hair splayed out like waves in the water before her, platinum streaks swirling throughout, providing such a stark contrast. Kitty couldn't help but think that it had to be the most accurate, poetic, metaphorically reminder of the reality of the situation. Her wide, wet eyes lingered over the soft, translucent skin submerged in the cold water, melding with the white of the porcelain tub almost perfectly. Again, the stark contrast of dark chestnut locks heavenly swaying in the water, caressing the pale white skin almost lovingly.

Kitty Pryde had never been a very poetic person, but in that moment, with so many overwhelming thoughts and emotions swirling inside of her like a tidal wave, she appreciated the twisted beauty, even in her state of terrifying shock.

Storm came bounding into the bathroom, shoving the frozen, shockingly awestruck girl aside as she took in the situation. The newly appointed leader of the X-men was thrown into shock along side Kitty Pryde as she looked upon the limp form of the young girl she had seen as a close friend for the past four years. Someone she had once thought of as a capable person to fill the void inside her left by so many abandonment's by the ones she cared for. The older woman's normally, unshakable calm had just shattered into a million pieces as she gaped at the precious girl she had held such pride for, now laying there naked and lifeless in the depths of the still water that filled the bathtub. A disturbing thought ran through the weather witch's mind as she gathered the pieces of her calm, restoring her rational, leadership state of mind, jumping into action without another moments pause.

'_Why would she do this? There is grace in this death, but no dignity.'_

She races to the edge of the tub, crouching down beside the limp hand hanging over as she reached over the disturbingly still body, swiftly snatching up the nearest towel and wrapping it around the cold girl, shielding her from all the prying eyes congregated outside the doorway. As an after thought, maybe trying to not only shield the young girl's bare body from outsiders a consideration, but also as a poor attempt to shield her vulnerability from the outside world, saving the girl at least a little dignity in her moment of weakness. Storm wraps her arms tightly around Rogue's cold, lifeless body; the freezing water soaking the weather witch, as she clung to the girl, going unnoticed. Not even a moment later, Logan was shoving the crowd aside as he entered the room, racing to Rogue's side. The two quickly worked together to haul Rogue up over the edge of the bathtub, and gently set her unconscious form onto the cold, hard tile beside it.

Storm shakes her shoulders, pleading desperately for any sign of a response. "Rogue... Can you hear me? Open your eyes Rogue!" She looked so pale, neither Storm nor Logan could prevent themselves from fearing the worst. Logan helps stabilize her as Storm tilts Rogue's head back by placing a hand on her forehead, at the same time using the other hand under Rogue's neck to lift her head, giving Storm better access. She pressed her thumb to Rogue's chin, opening her airways as she moved her tongue out of the way.

Her head tilts down, ear mere inches above Rogue's lips, silently praying for any sign of breathing whatsoever. After a moment she straightened her back, glancing at Logan futilely. She pressed two fingers against the pale, cold skin of her throat, swallowing worriedly as she waited for a pulse to appear.

"Storm…?" Logan asked, panic concealed poorly in his tone.

She ignored him, creasing her brow as she concentrated solely on Rogue and her current task. That was all she could do at the moment to keep some semblance of calm. She watched the girl's chest intently, waiting for it to rise... there was nothing but stillness.

"She's not breathing." Storm said, becoming frantic as all that calm seeped away. "On my count, start chest compressions." She yells at him, swiftly taking charge. She used her free hand to block Rogue's nasal passage as she leaned down, blowing puffs of air into the girl's lungs in sets of threes.

An interested crowd of students blocked the doorway as they all watched the two work on the unconscious girl. Bobby stood beside the shell shocked Kitty, staring at the girl he once considered the love of his life, and will probably always consider as one of his best friends. He watched, terrified, as Storm leaned up from the unresponsive Rogue to bark at Logan, ordering a set of chest compressions in between her mouth to mouth resuscitation. The crowd stood speechless, watching intently as the scene played out before them. Some shocked and horrified, others just plain intrigued, drawn and excited by the drama, but all were thinking the same thing... '_I thought she was stronger than this_.'

They worked in a system of Storm giving mouth to mouth resuscitation, and Logan doing CPR. Finally, to both of their relief and amazement, Rogue's lungs inhale one quick, sharp, deep breath before choking it out, coughing and sputtering up water. The sense of relief and happiness that fell onto Storm and Logan, and the few select students mixed into the large crowd that actually cared, was almost overwhelming. Storm listened carefully, realizing that the young girl's heartbeat, that had just restarted, was already slowing it's pace, losing momentum too quickly.

"She's going into cardiac arrest. We need to get her down to the med lab now!" Storm shouted. Logan, without hesitation, quickly scooped her up into his arms, and jumped to his feet, racing her out of the bathroom, through the dissipating crowd, and down the corridor, cradling her bridal-style, trying to reach the medical lab as quickly as possible without jostling her. Storm followed closely behind, pausing for a moment in the hall to turn towards the throng of students still observing with twisted interest.

"Well, I hope you all are happy…" She said, glaring at the mob disparagingly. She spun on her heels, quickly chasing after Logan, leaving the group to stare after her despondently, like sheep in a pasture... feeling all as one... sudden, unexpected, well-deserved remorse.

--

The Brotherhood members dispersed throughout the large skyscraper belonging to partners Worthington the second and Dr. Henry Hank McCoy. Pyro, alongside Mystique, were sent to scan the higher labs as Magneto finds the information he's looking for in the basement storage room. The others fell back, waiting outside as back-up, till their ordered otherwise. Pyro and Mystique look around for useful information, much like Magneto. They come across two female scientists walking with Dr. McCoy, a few paces behind him near where they were located. They both give the signal to one another, and they each very quietly grab the two scientists from behind, Pyro taking one and Mystique taking the other. Quickly, covering her mouth from behind with his left hand, he backs himself up against a wall, hiding behind some medical equipment. They held them there long enough for Dr. McCoy to leave, but if he had happened to notice them, they'd have the two women to fall back on, using them as hostages. He sparks the pilot lighter on his wrist igniter, and creates a flame that he holds right in front of the woman's face, nearly burning her.

He presses his mouth near her ear, "You make one sound, and I'll fucking kill you before anyone even has time to hear you. Got it?" He whispers as quietly as possible.

She nods, trying her best to stay calm and not freak out. Dr. McCoy is joined in the room by Warren Worthington II.

"Warren," McCoy greets the older man while shaking his hand. Mystique looks over at Pyro as she restrains the other scientist. She holds the woman in a mirror image of Pyro's position, hiding behind the small space that the opened hospital curtain had given her.

"Hank," Warren says, pausing for a moment, then continuing. "I trust you have made the necessary arrangements with the X-Men?" He asks.

Pyro's head jolts upwards towards the men as they spoke, mentions of the X-men taking the firestarter by surprise, immediately being attracted by the name because of Rogue. His attention perks, straining to hear the mens words. No… He can't do this now. He can't think about her right now. He needs to concentrate. On his last mission, he got shot because he was too distracted by thoughts of Rogue. Not because he was an amateur at his work or because he was soft… But because he's a man in love and he's too afraid to admit it. Therefore, constantly being haunted by incessant thoughts of his old friend was not what he needed at the moment. He continues to listen, still holding the woman hostage.

"That is correct. I have made a deal with them. They no longer view you as a threat. They understand now that your to be thought of as an ally, not an enemy. They believe that the cure is and will be upon free choice." Dr. McCoy explained.

Pyro's eye easily catches Mystique across from him as she quietly snaps the woman's neck, shape-shifting into the scientist. She gives Pyro a 'bare-with-me' look, and then steps out of her hiding place, nearing where Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington II stood.

"Gentlemen... So sorry to interrupt, but I was curious... how much of this 'cure' is actually available?" She asked, trying her best to sound sweet, then continued, knowing her question seemed a little unusual. "I mean, my job is very important to me." She explained. Both men looked over at her, curious as to why she wanted to know, but thinking nothing of it.

"As much as we want… As long as we have the boy in our custody, we can make as large a quantity as possible." Warren replied.

She very politely smiled, nodding dismissal. Mystique continued to walk away from the two, turning down into one of the hallways. She turns on her com-link, still in the appearance of the scientist. "I'm looking for the boy now." Mystique said in a low voice.

Pyro still holding the woman back, quietly listened as the two men finished up their conversation. He knew he would have more than enough information for Magneto, once they were through. And if Mystique is able to capture the boy, they'd have even more of an advantage.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Warren." Hank said, shaking his hand goodbye. Warren nods, turning around to leave. Hank soon followed him, leaving the room as well.

Pyro knew what he had to do. He couldn't risk this woman narcing on them, witnessing the presence of both him and Mystique at the labs. He grips onto the woman tighter, sparking his wrist igniter, and creating a fireball. He brings it close to her, and she starts struggling, squealing a little. Pyro snarls, keeping his solid grip on her, but with more effort than before.

"Please don't… I have a husband, and two children at home. My god, I don't want them to hear on the news that I've died!" She pleaded. Pyro rolled his eyes, not caring to hear about her life story, ignoring her pleading. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had no choice. In the long run, it'd either be her or him.

"Please," she calmed down, silencing her cries long enough to rationally plead him. "Don't you have someone you care about?" She asked him, getting him to sympathize.

Pyro casts his gaze to the floor as a memory hits him…

_'The smell of Rogue's sweet perfume as the heavy wind blew towards him, caressing his senses into overtime. She lets down her hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail and lets it blow in the wind. He walks alongside her, hopelessly admiring her as she walked along the edge of the big pond outside Xavier's mansion._

"_You know; if you fall in, I'm not rescuing your ass." He joked, smiling teasingly at her. The wind blew stronger as the storm moved in, clouds making the day look very dark and disturbing._

_She looks over at him , shocked. "And just who said I'd need your help?" She lightly joked back while smiling, her southern accent coming out a bit. He looked at her, returning the smile and continued to walk alongside her as she carefully kept her balance. She looked down at her feet, carefully watching her step as she balanced on the edge of the pond barriers._

"_Don't trip!" John hollered, sparking her attention a little too late as he lightly pushed her in the direction of the pond, causing her to wobble slightly. She threw her arms out to the side to help her regain her balance, and skillfully corrected herself, planting both feet firmly back on the edge. She looked over at him with her mouth open, in pure shock, and then her expression turned as she started to giggle _

"_Jerk!" she jokingly said while a soft smile plays on her lips. He looked at her and returned a small chuckle._

Pyro blinked a few times as he tried to get rid of the memory. He then turned his attention back to the woman as he threatened. "If you tell anyone about the presence of me or my friend, mark my words… I will find you." Pyro said coldly, releasing his grip on the woman.

She cried, getting out of his grasps as fast as she could. She turned back around, completely oblivious of the well-hidden pain in Pyro's eyes caused by the reminder of his past life.

"Thank you…" She said hesitantly, then very quickly running off.

He watched as she made her escape. The pain in his eyes dissipating, replaced by confused contemplation. What was going on? What did he just do? He was ordered to kill anyone who saw him out of assurance that nobody would know The Brotherhood's whereabouts. Yet he had just let her walk away.

--

"Clear!" Jean yells, warning everyone to step back from the hospital table before she shocks Rogue with the defibrillator, sending electricity shooting through Rogue's chest.

Storm, Wolverine, and Cyclops surrounded the metal slab helplessly watching, in the medical lab, concerned and saddened.

Jean looks back at the heart-rate monitor hopefully as it jumped from the shock, pivoting up before losing it's beat again. After a moment, the heart rate monitor began leaping, small, jagged beats, but beats none the less. Rogue's heart, starting to beat on its own weakly, slowly gaining strength with each each beep of the monitor. There were nothing but smiles on everybody's faces as they all watched the monitor, filling all of them with such relief.

All the students had left the scene of the bathroom, and had all been anxiously awaiting news on her condition. Jubilee was devastated when she had seen Rogue at the time Storm and Logan were trying to resuscitate her.

She slowly walks into the bathroom, planning to clean up the mess that had been made. She tries to hold back her tears, blinking really fast as the water reaches up to her ankles, soaking her pant legs. She inhaled a deep breath, and began scrubbing the wet floors with the dry towel she had retrieved. She got up and stuck her hand down into the tub, and pulled the drain-stopper, draining the freezing, cloudy bath water.

Then, something caught her eye. She looks down towards the floor, crouching down, stretching her arm out underneath the tub. She pulls out a damp envelope. A mixture of concern and curiousness provoked her to rip the seal, unfolding the paper with care.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized it was a suicide note. Tears immediately started flowing down her face as she read it. She paid careful attention when she came across the fore mentioned name 'John'. She repeated the name over and over again in her mind, trying to figure out why it was so familiar. Then it hit her, like the crackle of her power when she gets excited, like fireworks, it suddenly all fell into place, and everything suddenly became so clear to her… _'John Allerdyce…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar as well as guide me through some of the tough scenes i couldn't figure out how to create. Thanks girl!

**A/N2:** More chapters coming soon! Please review! I really appreciate every comment i get, and it never goes unnoticed. I always reply back to each and every one. I really hate begging, as i kinda want things to come naturally. Plus, i has pride! But i really need to hear y'alls thoughts. Please review

* * *


	7. The Letter

**Story Title:** Wash Away Those Years  
**Chapter Title:** The Letter  
**Pairing:** Pyro/Rogue (of course) but for a while, might be Bobby/Kitty/Rogue/Pyro love square  
**Part:** 7/?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Set during _X-Men: The Last Stand_, and loosely based off the video footage from _X-Men: The Last Stand._  
**Disclaimer: **I just own the idea.  
**Summary: **Rogue runs into Pyro while seeking the cure. Some unexpected things arise from their encounter. Now, their both struggling to find themselves, and to find one another as they try to hold onto what used to be, and what could've been. But can they re-write the past and present all together and find something worthwhile?...

**New! **Wash Away Those Years trailer, now availible! Check out my profile to click on the link and watch. Thanks!

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**--**

**She reluctantly phases through the door, unlocking it swiftly. She turns around, and freezes in shock at the sight before her. A deafening silence overtook the room as she stared, wide eyed, feeling herself begin to tremble. Her unsteady breaths echoing in the all too silent, cold room, was the only thing to be heard besides the mockingly gentle sound of smoothly flowing water as it seeped over the edge of the porcelain tub, pooling on the cold, harshly stark tile floor.**

**--**

**She pressed two fingers against the pale, cold skin of her throat, swallowing worriedly as she waited for a pulse to appear.**

**"Storm…?" Logan asked, panic concealed poorly in his tone.**

**She ignored him, creasing her brow as she concentrated solely on Rogue and her current task. That was all she could do at the moment to keep some semblance of calm. She watched the girl's chest intently, waiting for it to rise... there was nothing but stillness.**

**--**

**Pyro knew what he had to do. He couldn't risk this woman narcing on them, witnessing the presence of both him and Mystique at the labs. He grips onto the woman tighter, sparking his wrist igniter, and creating a fireball. He brings it close to her, and she starts struggling, squealing a little. Pyro snarls, keeping his solid grip on her, but with more effort than before.**

**"Please don't… I have a husband, and two children at home. My god, I don't want them to hear on the news that I've died!" She pleaded. Pyro rolled his eyes, not caring to hear about her life story, ignoring her pleading. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had no choice. In the long run, it'd either be her or him.**

**"Please," she calmed down, silencing her cries long enough to rationally plead him. "Don't you have someone you care about?"**

**--**

**Her eyes widened slightly as she realized it was a suicide note. Tears immediately started flowing down her face as she read it. She paid careful attention when she came across the fore mentioned name 'John'. She repeated the name over and over again in her mind, trying to figure out why it was so familiar. Then it hit her, like the crackle of her power when she gets excited, like fireworks, it suddenly all fell into place, and everything suddenly became so clear to her… _'John Allerdyce…'_**

* * *

The X-Men would kill her if they knew where she was. Not only had she sneaked into Xavier's office to get the directions she had needed, but now she was actually there, in enemy territory. She stood there, looking into the woods through dozens of tents and a few people sitting by the campfire eating, others honing their powers, practicing combat with one another. She'll admit, she was a little scared. She didn't really know what to expect. She took in a deep breath, exhaling nervously as she glanced down at the letter in her hand. She needed to do this… for Rogue.

She gasps suddenly as a hand grabs a hold of her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The man said in a ruggedly tough tone, not very pleased to see an uninvited guest. She turned around, trying to look calm and collected. Her eye caught the man's wooden daggers which dropped down from inside his sleeves, reminding her of Wolverine.

She looked back up as she started to speak. "I… I need to drop off a letter to someone." She replied.

"Right this way." He said, walking towards The Brotherhood's campsite, all the while keeping a suspicious eye on her. They reached The Brotherhood's campsite, and she looked around, hoping to find Pyro and give him the letter in person.

She approached a mean looking man covered in tattoos. "Is there a John Allerdyce here?" she asked him, still holding the letter in an anxious death grip.

"I'm not really sure who that is, but most of them are out on a mission at the moment. I'll hold it here and make sure he gets it." He assured, not really knowing who in The Brotherhood to give it to, since they all went by their mutant names.

She nodded slowly. "Oh, could you tell him that I'm her friend, and that I wanted him to have it in case she didn't make it?" He nodded in approval, and she handed him the letter and then started making her way back to the mansion.

--

Meanwhile, Pyro and the others gathered around their leader.

"I found the boy. He's being kept in a heavily guarded holding cell." Mystique said. Magneto smiles evilly, eyes sparkling with pleasure at this new information.

"They have reached an agreement, and we are right. They're waiting for all mutants to let their guard down before they attack, forcing the cure on us regardless of 'free will' like they have convinced the X-Men and many others." Pyro explained all that he had heard while eavesdropping on the two doctors earlier.

Magneto nods at him. "Very good work, both of you." He said, right before turning, and they all started making their way back to The Brotherhood's location.

--

Jean had finally stabilized Rogue's heart-rate. She was now resting, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet…

Storm and Logan approach Jean beside Rogue's hospital bed.

"How's she doing?" Storm asked with sincerity and concern in her voice.

"Well, at the moment her heart-rate is as it should be… But since her brain was without oxygen for so long, we don't know when she'll wake up at this point…" Jean replied remorsefully. Storm looked over towards Rogue's unconscious form lying in the hospital bed, and took a deep breath. They were all at a loss for words.

Meanwhile, the incident is all anyone at the school could talk about. Some talked of how nice and sweet she used to be, and how much of a shock it was… Others frowned upon her, disowning her and her constant 'bad choices' they thought. But Kitty and Bobby held the most guilt, along with other students who had been belittling her ever since she got the cure.

"Bobby, this is our fault." Kitty confessed with regret, remembering the horrifying sight of Rogue in the bathtub. Bobby's conscience didn't wanna believe it, but everything else did.

"I mean, did you have to tell her like you did?" Kitty asked, making Bobby feel worse.

"Oh, and what was I supposed to do? You were the one who thought it'd be best for her to know!" Bobby raised his voice a little in frustration. He looked at her regretfully, seeing the guilt etched into her face.

He then began to speak again, this time in a softer tone. "It doesn't matter who's at fault. It was her choice." He looked at the ground, and then back up to Kitty. Her eyes were wet. Funny… She felt no remorse over her and Bobby's affair before, but she's reaping the guilt now that Rogue had almost died.

Bobby moves closer to Kitty, and pulls her into a hug, reconciling all that has happened. A part of Bobby wondered if he should have just stayed with Rogue for the chance that none of this would've happened.

--

Pyro and the others had just gotten back to The Brotherhood's location. He was exhausted and famished. He went over to the campsite, where all the food was kept. He grabbed a plate from the earlier meal, grimacing when he realized it had gone stale cold. He carried his plate over to the outskirts of the site, plopping down into a vacant folding chair. He flicked the pilot on his wrist igniter on, and flamed the food to warm it. She'd always smile when he'd do stuff like that at the mansion. She'd love it when he'd flame food for her to warm it when it'd get cold. He loved seeing her face light up when he'd do things with his power. She used to be the one who'd encourage him to do something they both knew he'd get in trouble for. The curtain accidentally catching fire in her room was a joy. As he ate, he had gotten lost in the memories like he always does.

That was, until someone shouted, catching his attention. "Hey, anyone here named John Allerdyce?" Kid Omega asked, holding a letter up.

'_John Allerdyce...'_ He repeated in his mind, a little dumbfounded that someone would know his human name here. Ever since Magneto had told him his real name was his mutant name, he had never liked going by anything other than Pyro. He believed much like the others in The Brotherhood did. And that was that their mutant names were their God-given names, nothing else. He finished swallowing the remains of his food, tossing the plate aside, and standing up to approach the new Brotherhood recruit. He got closer to the man and motioned his head upwards, signaling to the guy that he was the name mentioned.

Omega extended his arm out with the note, but remembered to add. "The girl who dropped it off wanted me to tell you that 'she was her friend and that she wanted to give it to you in case she didn't make it.' " He said dully, not interested himself in what was going on in the fire_-_wielder's life_._

Pyro nervously narrowed his glare at the man, curious as he swallowed anxiously, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He grabbed the letter from him, and curiously looked the envelope over while he walked back to his tent, obviously wanting privacy to read it. He sat down and closed his eyes while taking in a deep breath. Even before he read it, his mind kept replaying what the man had said to him about 'in case she didn't make it.'… What does that mean? He opened the envelope and took the folded piece of paper out, then started to read it, sunlight shining through his tent, giving him good light to read.

_I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the things I've done. __I never wanted any of this. I wish things were different..._

He read slowly, dread sinking in the pit of his stomach as he reluctantly confirmed what he had already known to be true with every sentence he read. Bits and pieces of the letter had been water-stained. Thankfully not many of the words had gotten distorted, but mostly just the corners of the paper.

_I know I'm being weak, and I'm sorry... but I have to. If there's no way to make things right, then the best thing to do is just end it._

His heart stopped when he read that. He wanted time to re-read what he had already seen, but he kept reading.

_There are so many things I'll miss. Like you're smile when you would try your best to get on my nerves, and the way you'd hold nothing back when around me, as if my power never existed. Just the way you'd look at me as if I mattered. As I've found out, that's no longer the case._

Pyro had to admit, even reading this felt so weird. Never had Rogue talked like this to him. It scared him, the desperation that the letter spilled out of it.

_I'm too weak. Pathetic isn't it? I'm pathetic... _

He had read that line with such guilt, remembering what he had said to her at the cure center. He grew angrier with himself, but shoved it aside as he continued.

_... I'm so sorry for everything, and just know that I've always loved you..._

So much heartbreak and emotion built up within Pyro from hearing that sentence. _'I've always loved you'_ he repeated to himself. He felt such comfort that he had never gotten before, just by hearing that. But he also knew the silent message he had been getting from the letter, and he didn't like it.

He re-read it again and his hands began to shake when he read '_the best thing to do is just end it.'_

'_No…'_ His mind pleaded in disbelief while shaking his head a little. His lower lip began to tremble. Blinking back the tears that had been slowly building, he stiffened himself, controlling the emotion within. It was obviously apparent what she had done. His finger shook in fear as it trailed over the paper where he had found, what looked to him as a fallen and dried mascara tear stained into the paper.

Pyro was frozen. How could he have let this happen? After all he said to her at the cure center… How much of an asshole he now realized he was, and how he was so self centered. Pyro's worst fear had come true. Questions kept plaguing his mind, haunting him as quickly as it took him to rip open the letter.

Pyro couldn't go on like this, not knowing what has happened to her. So many things he needs to stand up for. He needs to see if she's alright. The horrible scenarios of how she ended it played through Pyro's mind, causing him to become so numb to his surroundings as he fell farther into the emotional landslide that he'd been falling down ever since he read the note.

Pyro blinked, making sure no tears were present. He folded the piece of paper up, and put it in his pocket while stepping outside of his tent. Just like Pyro always does, he ignores the painful emotion and turns it into nothing fiery rage. He begins to walk out of The Brotherhood's location, when someone notices him leaving.

He quickly caught up with the flame-thrower, and started walking alongside him.

"Hey, we have a meeting coming up in a few." He said, taking in Pyro's despondent appearance.

"I'll be back later." Was really all Pyro could muster up, his mind obviously not set on The Brotherhood's missions or thoughts. The guy stopped following Pyro, letting him go.

"But it's important you be there!" The guy shouted after him. Pyro ignored him as he quickened his pace, leaving The Brotherhood behind. He was praying he still remembered the correct directions on how to get there. It had been a while…

_' "Johnny? That you?" Rogue asks, inching closer to the edge of the woods cautiously. The bad boy with chocolate brown hair which it had always been sleeked back with hair gel in his signature look, appeared out from behind a large tree trunk, smirking playfully at her. The darkness spread out around them, blanketing the school's grounds collectively. She hadn't planned on finding herself out in the creepy forest surrounding the institute in the middle of the night, but plans change. She had actually just planned on curling up in bed with ice cream and a movie for the night, but a note on her door from a certain pyromaniac, telling her to meet him at the southeast tree line, had intercepted those plans. The last time they had sneaked out after curfew, the night ended with them both assigned to two weeks of kitchen duty... something Rogue wasn't very happy about. So, why on earth she had responded to his newest request... well, she had no clue. But, none the less, here she was, leaning against a tree in the dark, holding herself closely, fighting off the goosebumps the cold weather was coaxing out of her. She stared at him from the other side of the tree expectantly, waiting for him to explain why exactly she was out here. When he stayed silent, she took a step forward, nudging him with her shoulder, pushing him aside as she walked further into the dark woods. She heard twigs and leafs ruffling behind her, letting her know that he was following close behind. He was eerily quiet that night, rising her suspicions as to what was going on with him. They walked for probably hours, getting lost in the woods of Westchester. When they had finally made it back to the dorms, not a word had been exchanged from either yet. She turned towards him with concern in her eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she held her tongue, knowing that he would have said something if he wanted her to know. So, she simply stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him tentatively... they didn't exactly have a 'hugging' kind of relationship. She held onto him for a moment, feeling his arms encircle her waist. John took a deep breath, stepping back from her. She whispered before turning towards her door, retreating into the girls dormitory as he made his way down the hall. She never fell asleep that night,just laid in bed, wondering what was going on with him. Bobby had asked the next day, why she was so exhausted, but she just murmured something about insomnia before returning to her studies. She had stayed quiet that night, knowing that he didn't want to talk. She had stayed quiet because she assumed there'd be another chance. But, that chance never came when only the next week, the mansion was attacked, and they returned home without him. Once again, she was reminded of how wrong she was, always thinking she'd have another chance. Once again, she had been slapped to her senses by fate, or karma maybe, whatever it was, once again, Rogue's 'another chance' had been ripped away from her.'_

He finally reached the mansion. A whirlwind of memories flooded his mind as he looked at the 'Xaviers School for The Gifted Youngster's' sign. _'Shit…'_ he murmured to himself, remembering that Xavier's school had quite the security system. Thankfully, he had combat skills on his side, thanks to The Brotherhood. But that didn't mean he was invincible, or invisible. He needed to see Rogue, and fast. He needs to know if she's okay. He quickly scaled the tall fence that secured the mansion, rushing as fast as he could, knowing that his detection of being on X-Men grounds would for sure go noticed by their security system.

At this point, he didn't think of any swift moves to help be discreet. He didn't care who saw him. He was a man set for determination, and he'd be damned if anyone tried to stop him. He quickly runs towards the big wooden doors, leading into the mansion. He was a little unprepared, not knowing how much their security had changed since he'd been here. He obviously realized that if he knocked on the door, that they wouldn't particularly greet him with open arms. He was aware of what he was getting into, and what he'd have to face. None of it mattered when he thought of Rogue, not knowing what has happened to her…

He ignited his wrist igniter, sparking a flame inside his palm preparing to burn down the door. That was, until the door was quickly opened by Wolverine, who was not at all happy to see the firebug.

"What's the matter bub, you lookin' for a welcoming party?" Wolverine asked sarcastically, immediately contracting his claws.

Pyro glared at the older mutant, wanting nothing more than to flame him and the annoying ass metal that was the man's only defense, which Pyro found to be quite pathetic. Oh how bad Pyro wanted to berate him further and fight him. But, he had something much more important on his mind, persuading him to forcefully will away the intense need to fight.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Wolverine gave him a sarcastic laugh, obviously not taking him seriously.

"She's none of your business," Wolverine spat with anger, then continued. "I think its best you leave, boy." He sent a fierce and angry glare at the pyromaniac while tightening his fists, making his claws extend to the fullest. Who the hell was he to tell him that Rogue was none of his business? Pyro was becoming too pissed to shove this aside. He manifests a ball of fire, clenching his other fist in anger. Walking up closer to the door way, he clinched his jaw in pure anger, sizing up the Wolverine.

"You gonna get outta my way, or am I gonna have to make you?" Pyro challenged, fiery rage collecting in his palm.

Before Logan could reply, other students and teachers had crowded into the lobby where both headstrong men stood. Jean being the first to pull Logan back, causing Logan to resign his standoff with Pyro before it got too out of hand. Other teachers crowded the doorway with suspicion and curiosity, but never let their guard down.

"What do you want?" Cyclops asked, trying to be nice to the former X-Men student. At this point, Pyro was getting extremely irritated because time was wasting.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble… I wanna see Rogue, and so help me God if any of you get in my way, I'll roast all of you." Pyro said coldly, not caring if they bought his story. Either way, he would see Rogue. That was one thing Pyro was sure of. All of the students stood from a distance within the doorway, and most knew who he was.

"Let him in…" a wise voice spoke from inside the mansion, rolling closer and closer towards the doorway where everyone stood. They all stepped aside and looked at him with confusion.

"He's not here to cause any harm." Xavier said. After all, he could read minds.

Wolverine instantly refused. "Are you serious? He could have a whole army out there, and we're just gonna sit back and let it--" he said, but was interrupted as Pyro mockingly laughed.

"If I had an 'army' out here, why the fuck would I put myself in harm's way instead of just attacking with them?" He challenged Wolverine's excuse with incredulity Wolverine arched his lip in anger as he shook his head and looked away, still furious for Xavier's decision with agreeing to this.

"Please, come in." Xavier invited, holding no grudge against his choice in leaving them.

The teachers parted from within the doorway, hoping to God that Xavier knew what he was doing. But, that didn't mean they would all swap phone numbers with the Brotherhood member.

The fire within his palm dies down. He stepped inside the mansion, feeling the eyes of what seemed to be everyone present in the mansion. He gave a fierce glare at everyone in the building. Bobby had been so shocked to have seen his former old friend come back here, he just stood idly by as Pyro made his way through the throng of students. Everyone was confused on what he was doing here, but none of them asked anything.

He looks back at Xavier. "Where's Rogue?" he asked, everyone present in the room hearing him.

Xavier gave him a sympathetic look "She…had an accident." He said making Pyro's heart stop with panic, but trying very hard to look as if he didn't feel about ready to drop to his knees with such weakness. He stood as strong as he possibly could, and listened to Xavier as he continued.

"Thankfully, she's alive, but she's in a comatose state at the moment. Could take days, could take months…maybe even years for her to wake up. Nothing is certain. We haven't been able to gage the extent of damage." He said, looking at Pyro, and then continued with such sincerity, already feeling what the boy wanted to know. "She tried to drown herself, Pyro." After that was said, the room was completely silent.

Pyro tightened his lips and nervously swallowed. "Where is she?" he asked, trying really hard to steel his shaky, emotional voice.

"She's in the medical wing, in the recovery room." He answered as he gave Pyro a nod, signaling he could go see her. Pyro didn't take any time standing around. He slowly started walking, already remembering where the room was located from old memories of this place. Everyone watched Pyro walk past them. They all whispered things to one another as he passed by them. "Is he joining the X-Men again? Why is he here? Why does he want to see Rogue?" They all continued to gossip, as everyone became uneasy at the unexpected visitor.

Pyro walked down the stairs, and into the medical wing. He looked around the room where the medical equipment and hospital table was, and had horrible thoughts of what had happened recently on it. Tears slowly building in his eyes, fearing what he would've felt if she had really been gone. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down while blinking back the tears.

He had looked in the direction of the recovery rooms, and saw only one occupied at the moment. He closed his eyes, thinking thoughts of Rogue and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, exhaling calmly, slowly walking towards the door. He twisted the doorknob, preparing to open it.

--

Magneto looked to Mystique, so much respect and loyalty shining through. "Get the troops ready for our attack on the mansion." He said boldly, ignoring her surprised expression. After a moment, she digested this new information, and just smiled, nodded, and left his underground lair, heading out to tell the others.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar as well as guide me through some of the tough scenes i couldn't figure out how to create. Thanks girl!

**A/N2:** More chapters coming soon! Please review! I really appreciate every comment i get, and it never goes unnoticed. I always reply back to each and every one. I really hate begging, as i kinda want things to come naturally. Plus, i has pride! But i really need to hear y'alls thoughts. Please review


	8. Uninvited Guests

**NOTE:** Wash Away Those Years trailer, now available! Check out my profile to click on the link and watch. Thanks!

* * *

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**-- **

"**Bobby, this is our fault." Kitty confessed with regret, remembering the horrifying sight of Rogue in the bathtub. Bobby's conscience didn't wanna believe it, but everything else did.**

"**I mean, did you have to tell her like you did?" Kitty asked, making Bobby feel worse.**

"**Oh, and what was I supposed to do? You were the one who thought it'd be best for her to know!" Bobby raised his voice a little in frustration. He looked at her regretfully, seeing the guilt etched into her face.**

**--**

**He re-read it again and his hands began to shake when he read '**_**the best thing to do is just end it.'**_

'_**No…'**_** His mind pleaded in disbelief while shaking his head a little. His lower lip began to tremble. Blinking back the tears that had been slowly building, he stiffened himself, controlling the emotion within. It was obviously apparent what she had done. His finger shook in fear as it trailed over the paper where he had found, what looked to him as a fallen and dried mascara tear stained into the paper.**

**--**

"**Hey, we have a meeting coming up in a few." He said, taking in Pyro's despondent appearance.**

"**I'll be back later." Was really all Pyro could muster up, his mind obviously not set on The Brotherhood's missions or thoughts. The guy stopped following Pyro, letting him go.**

"**But it's important you be there!" The guy shouted after him.**

**--**

"**What's the matter bub, you lookin' for a welcoming party?" Wolverine asked sarcastically, immediately contracting his claws.**

**Pyro glared at the older mutant, wanting nothing more than to flame him and the annoying ass metal that was the man's only defense, which Pyro found to be quite pathetic. Oh how bad Pyro wanted to berate him further and fight him. But, he had something much more important on his mind, persuading him to forcefully will away the intense need to fight.**

"**Where's Rogue?" he asked, getting straight to the point.**

**--**

**Pyro walked down the stairs, and into the medical wing. He looked around the room where the medical equipment and hospital table was, and had horrible thoughts of what had happened recently on it. Tears slowly building in his eyes, fearing what he would've felt if she had really been gone. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down while blinking back the tears.**

**He had looked in the direction of the recovery rooms, and saw only one occupied at the moment. He closed his eyes, thinking thoughts of Rogue and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, exhaling calmly, slowly walking towards the door. He twisted the doorknob, preparing to open it.**

**--**

**Magneto looked to Mystique, so much respect and loyalty shining through. "Get the troops ready for our attack on the mansion." He said boldly, ignoring her surprised expression. After a moment, she digested this new information, and just smiled, nodded, and left his underground lair, heading out to tell the others.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pyro entered the room Rogue had been recovering in, along with Jean who had been chosen to watch over him as a precaution. Obviously nobody in the mansion really trusted Pyro, not like he expected any different. He had soon gotten over Rogue and his vanished privacy, when he saw her there. He frowned at how sick she looked; much different from the last time he had seen her; at the cure center. He walked over towards the bed, remorse overwhelming him. He should have been there for her when she needed him the most. It kind of caught him off guard, because he never felt before that she ever needed him like how she'd wrote in the letter. One of the reasons he'd left the X-Men was because nobody really cared if he stayed or left. He moved closer to her, and crouched down next to the bed beside her. She looked a little pale, and her white streaks softly laid across her cheek, framing her face as she slept. He smiled softly at the sight before him; she still looked like an angel, even with...

He moved his eyes away from her, and looked off in the distance as he thought over things. Why did things end up this way? He wished he could go back, and tell her the truth. Wouldn't be the first time he'd wished it, but he feels maybe it could have helped the way they both felt, and maybe could've saved Rogue some heartache from Bobby. 'Bobby…' he thought. Why wasn't Bobby helping her get through this? His gaze traveled back over to Rogue, looking at her again, deeply taking her all in, burning the sight of her into his memory. He moved his hand closer to her face and brushed her pretty white locks out of her face, being ever so gentle in the light caress.

--

Meanwhile, the X-Men had been getting into a little debate over Pyro's presence; all gathered in Xavier's office. Some, like Wolverine, wanted him to get the hell out; no questions asked. The others though, weren't entirely sure, but felt that whatever happens, they should be prepared. But, Xavier had no doubts about the man.

"Logan's right. What if he does something to jeopardize us, and the school?" Storm asked Xavier as she sat uneasily on the couch, much like some of the others. Xavier had been trying to reason with the teachers. They all stood around, some looking out the window at the sun set, painting the trees in an orange glow. Others still looked at Xavier with uncertainty.

"I think most of you have forgotten what my power is," Xavier said, smiling patiently. "I understand your concern. But, we are the ones who want peace, correct?" Xavier explained.

"You all might not like it, but I sense a strong bond between Pyro and Rogue. I can feel they care for each other greatly... He wouldn't put her in danger." He looked at the disbelief yet interest in some faces, and sighed at the complete refusal in others.

--

Pyro stood up and hovered over Rogue's sleeping form as he got ready to leave, but only for a minute. Jean had been keeping a close eye on him, standing in the doorway, causing Pyro to become uncomfortable about not being able to have a truly private moment with Rogue. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, an expression of awed contemplation crossing his face as he admired her. He then pulled away and began to walk towards the door, approaching Jean.

He glanced over at Rogue one last time before he left. Jean observed the flame-thrower's actions very carefully. In all the years she'd known him, she had never see him act this compassionate. Even without saying a word.

"She'll be okay, Pyro." She assured him.

He briefly nodded his head absently, not really wanting to talk about it. He walked past Jean as she stood in the doorway and then up the stairs to the basement; leading up to the ground floor. Pyro knew he was out of this place, and didn't wanna be there. But at the moment, he has no choice. He just had to grit his teeth and bare it. He walked around the school, memories unwillingly plaguing him. He saw the kitchen ahead, remembering so many crazy food fights they'd had. He then saw Bobby and Kitty sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly with one another. They broke away from their conversation and looked at him as if he were a ghost. He entered the kitchen and walked up towards Bobby who had been sitting next to Kitty.

"Why the fuck weren't you there for her?" He asked Bobby, an angry twinge in his words.

Bobby opened his mouth to respond when he noticed Pyro tightening his fists.

Pyro smiled maliciously. "You had everything. I can't believe I was ever fucking envious of _you_." He spat viciously. Bobby didn't know how to explain his situation, or for that matter, grip onto what Pyro had just told him.

"Get up." Pyro demanded, wanting to fight him. But, not with his powers helping him, no… He wanted this to be more enjoyable; he wanted this to last. He had the very chaotic and unpredictable flames he normally controls, amplified in his eyes as he glared at Bobby with such turmoil and intolerance.

"Don't do this. Me and Kitty love each other. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Bobby tried to explain the situation, but ended up making Pyro even more pissed because he had now learned that Bobby had been cheating on Rogue.

He was growing too impatient waiting for Bobby to get up and fight him like a man. He snarled, then swung a punch at Iceman, and to Pyro's pleasure, hooked his chin. He knocked him to the ground, then got on top of him and continued swinging. Kitty was frozen solid in astonishment where she sat, confused about what to do. She wouldn't dare get in between them, because she of course knew that she would get hurt. She immediately jumped up from her seat, and ran as fast as she could to find someone to break them up.

Pyro's eyes had completely glazed over, never halting his attack. Memories of all Bobby had put both him and Rogue through making his punches more powerful.

--

_Bobby and Rogue's laughter filled the room of the student lounge area._

--

_The way you'd look at me as if I mattered. As I've found out, that's no longer the case._

--

The memories flooded his mind, raging his punches into Bobby even further. Bobby finally was able to react, and started to ice up. To his disappointment, his efforts were not nearly enough to get Pyro to stop.

Pyro's knuckles were shredded from how hard he had been hitting a now ice covered Bobby, it became extremely painful. Both his adrenaline and endorphins had been activated, now coursing through his body, being too great for him to stop. That was, until he was roughly dragged away from Bobby. He landed on his feet, heart beating fast, and sweat building, panting, feeling so alive and such a high.

He finally came back to reality when he glanced around the room watching everybody looking at him, purely shocked by his behavior. Especially for those who have doubted his presence there from the beginning. People rushing over towards Bobby, terrified at his mangled face covered in blood from the cuts he had received due to the breaking of the ice he had formed in defense from the raging pyromaniac.

Wolverine pushes Pyro roughly, "What in the hell is wrong with you!?" He hollered in Pyro's face with such anger at the boy. Pyro blinked a few times, completely clueless and trying to figure it out himself.

He didn't feel remorse for what he had done to Bobby. Hell, he still wished to have done it longer. But now, he knows he screwed up. He's supposed to show them that he's not as much of a threat as they thought, by choice of course… But now, he's done the complete opposite.

He looked around the room one last time before fleeing the kitchen. Everyone watched in pure shock from the situation as he left. He didn't wanna be there, but he's not gonna abandon Rogue…Not now, not ever again.

--

_The white cotton dress smoothed against her pale skin as the breeze caused it's billowing skirt to float gently in the wind currents. A warm gust caressed her face, blowing strands of chestnut locks into her face; the white headband doing nothing to stop it. She smiled softly as she leaned her head back, basking in the warmth of the sunlight washing over her, closing her eyes against the brightness. Her back hit the grass covered ground, soft from recent rainfall. She licked her lips, a platinum strand sticking to her lip as she turned her head to rest on her side. A warm hand caressed her jawline, tucking the out of place streak behind her ear. She inhaled the fresh summer air contently, smiling as her eyes drifted open, squinting against the brightness. After a moment of her eyes adjusting to the light, a familiar figure was distinguishable, lying in the grass beside her, staring down at her with the warm intensity only one man has ever shown her. His deep voice reached her ears, lulling her into an even more peaceful state as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear._

"_Marie."_

--

It felt so good… Felt really, really good for Pyro to have beaten the shit out of Bobby. He had wanted to do it for the longest time, but never could because of it jeopardizing his relationship with Rogue. He had been thinking of things as he walked through the halls, seeing a few people sprint by him and into the kitchen to help with Bobby's injuries. He actually couldn't help but smile a bit. How could such scum get such good treatment and attention? Pyro didn't understand it. It still made his blood boil when he thought of Rogue crying, or being upset over such an asshole. But, he couldn't blame it all on Bobby. If he would've taken Rogue aside and have told her the truth then, would she have still been with Bobby? If Pyro had had the strength and the courage that he has now, would he have won her over? He's no Romeo, so he's not surprising himself in the slightest by not doing so anyways.

Pyro felt a migraine coming on, so he slowed down in the halls for a second and closed his eyes while putting his hand on his temple. He then heard Xavier's voice inside his mind.

"Pyro, I would assume you still remember where my office is?" He asked, more like told Pyro to be there.

He couldn't help but smirk a little. Pyro knew Xavier's office all too well. It was sort of the school's principle's office. He'd obviously been there so many times back when he was younger and used to roam these halls more carefree. He'd been given every lecture and warning under the sun by the teachers back then. There was no chore on mansion school grounds he hadn't been forced to do. In fact, it reminded Pyro of the memory of when he had gotten punished for setting one of his school assignments on fire. His only explanation was…

…_He got bored, and they sent him to do work outside cleaning the pool. Well, Rogue got word of it and thought it'd be fun to go outside and mess with him, wearing a pair of big, glamorous white framed sunglasses she walked over towards the pool, automatically catching John's eye. She sat down near the edge then put her feet inside the pool while reading a book, being smart with him and mocking his situation. _

"_Ahh…" she sighed with pleasure, and then continued. "So, this must be what it's like to do my homework without burning it to ashes." She sarcastically mocked, joking with him. _

_John looked over at her while smirking and shook his head. She'd act as if she was on vacation, acting so relaxed and pampered. She swooshed her feet around in the water, making the sunny reflection from the water catch John's eye. He'd smile as he watched her be fun with him, failing to clean the pool as ordered. He'd see her occasionally peek over her book to see if he had been watching her, then would see a grin. He stopped the pointless charade of acting as if he was cleaning the pool and dropped the cleaning net onto the floor. The pool didn't look that dirty anyways._

_She lowered the book down, pretending as if she was actually reading it to begin with. She took her feet out of the water and stood up, pointing into the direction of the pool._

"_Oh John, I still see some leaves over there." She said sarcastically while smiling mischievously at him, while he watched her amusedly._

_His smile widened as he ran as fast as he could across the pool, and playfully tackled her into it before she had any real time to defend herself, both of them making a huge splash in the center of the water. Their heads finally surfaced, big waves slowly making its way to the edge of the pool. Rogue takes in a gasp of air out of shock. Hair, make-up, everything now ruined. They didn't care that they both had been in their regular clothes. Rogue would've been stupid if she hadn't had seen it coming. Rogue pushed her hair back, thanks to the water from clumping it into her eyes as they both fell._

_She swam closer to John. "You're a dork, you know that?" She said while she giggled and splashed him a little with water, making him chuckle as he did the same, catching her good with some water._

--

He had reached Xavier's office, truly not wanting to be at the school at all. He felt like a kid again, which he hated. Xavier looked up at him, opening his mouth to speak, but Pyro interrupted him.

"Look, I know how it works. You want me to say that I've done wrong, and apologize to you, and apologize to Bobby then send me off to do work as a debt of punishment. You forget, I'm not a kid, and I don't belong here anymore. I'm not sorry for what I've done, and I'm sure as fuck not gonna do any chores." Pyro protested, right off the bat. Not wasting any more time than he has to.

All Xavier did was nod at him, smiling knowingly. He hadn't changed one bit, Xavier thought.

"You're right Pyro. You're not a kid anymore…Which surprises me that you still tend to act like one." Xavier replied, Pyro rolling his eyes in response.

"If you will be a guest at my school, you will play by our rules. I will not have my students feel, or be in danger from you being here. You're not a student, you're a guest. What we used to handle, we no longer have to anymore since you are not our responsibility. If you don't like the people around here, you can always leave at any given moment. You're a grown man." Xavier said sternly, making Pyro understand. After all, he was 23.

He knew Xavier was right. Pyro would've been happy to have never seen any of their faces again. But he also knows that he has to stay here until Rogue wakes up.

"Listen, as soon as Rogue wakes up and becomes well again, you'll never have to see me again." Pyro told him, being relieved himself at the precious moment he can make that a reality.

Xavier looked at him and nodded. "She's becoming stronger. I can feel it." He said, watching as Pyro's head snapped up, startled, paying more attention to his words now that Rogue had been mentioned.

"She cares for you very much, Pyro." Xavier said. He looked very serious, Pyro thought.

Pyro smiles briefly, and then nods his head…Understanding and feeling the same way for her.

Meanwhile, the students hadn't changed much since Pyro had seen them last. Everyone was still appalled by what Pyro had done to Bobby. They took care of him and cleaned him up. He looked pretty damn bad and Jean was convinced that it would take quiet awhile for the mangled mess that was currently his face to heal.

After talking with Xavier, he had left and made it to Rogue's recovery room. He was once again greeted by Jean, who had been observing Rogue from inside the room and now him. He walked closer towards the bed and looked down at her. Pyro had never been a religious person, but he was really starting to pray she would wake up soon. He wanted to hurry and make things right. He was aware of the fact that he doesn't 'share' his feelings with anyone, or really express himself. But, he assumed it would come naturally when the time is right for it. Jean was making Pyro feel really uncomfortable, obviously because he couldn't have any privacy alone with Rogue.

--

Mystique and others stood outside the mansion doors, feeling pretty good they hadn't triggered the X-Men's security system. She glanced back at her accomplices. They eagerly looked to her, waiting for her order. She gave Juggernaut a nod, signaling him to go ahead and break down the doors. He, as always, smirks maliciously while running as fast as he can into the mansion doors, debris clouding the air as the loud rumble shook everyone. The Brotherhood members poured in all at once, taking this battle with pleasure.

--

Jean had been curiously watching Pyro, both of them in Rogue's recovery room. Jean had her suspicions, just like everyone else. But her outlook changed and a part of her softened up just seeing the way he'd look her. He held a lot of sincerity, which was something Jean hadn't really seen before with him. It was obviously apparent he was holding some of it back, due to the disturbed privacy Jean had caused. But, Pyro understood why she needed to watch him and tried his best to deal with it. Jean heard a voice coming from the intercom system in the medical bay office area, not far from the recovery rooms. Pyro broke his stare away from Rogue, and looked over at Jean. Jean looked at Pyro, she too hearing the voice. She excused herself for a moment by motioning her head, and then turned to leave. Pyro had felt a little bit of relief, knowing he could have a little more privacy with Rogue.

His attention returned to Rogue. He wondered if everyone was right about when people are in comas, if they can hear or feel you. He of course didn't wanna say anything… He's too stubborn, and it just wasn't really his thing. He leaned over her and moved his hand closer to her face. He hesitated slightly from uncertainty, but did it anyways and gently touched her face. She was so soft, Pyro couldn't believe it. Well, it makes sense you know… Not being able to touch people your whole life, having to be covered up always... her softness has been preserved well. He couldn't help the reluctant smile from tugging at the corners of his lips. Even though this isn't the best of circumstances, Pyro always dreamt of touching her like this. It was so intimate, so deep and pure.

Jean had reached the intercom and heard loud commotion in the background. Her face had quickly switched from curious, to concerned and fearful as she soon heard a voice come back to the intercom.

"Jean, the mansion is under attacked!" Cyclops hollered, sounding quite out of breath and in a panic.

Jean quickly ran inside Rogue's recovery room, startling Pyro.

"The mansion is being attacked." Was really all she could spit out. Pyro looked at her, already knowing what she must think.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar as well as guide me through some of the tough scenes i couldn't figure out how to create. Thanks girl!

**A/N2:** More chapters coming soon! Please review! I really appreciate every comment i get, and it never goes unnoticed. I always reply back to each and every one. I really hate begging, as i kinda want things to come naturally. Plus, i has pride! But i really need to hear y'alls thoughts. Please review


	9. Love And War

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**-- **

**"Logan's right. What if he does something to jeopardize us, and the school?" Storm asked Xavier as she sat uneasily on the couch, much like some of the others."**

**--  
**

**"Listen, as soon as Rogue wakes up and becomes well again, you'll never have to see me again." Pyro told him, being relieved himself at the precious moment he can make that a reality.**

**Xavier looked at him and nodded. "She's becoming stronger. I can feel it." He said, watching as Pyro's head snapped up, startled, paying more attention to his words now that Rogue had been mentioned.**

**--**

**Jean heard a voice coming from the intercom system in the medical bay office area, not far from the recovery rooms. Pyro broke his stare away from Rogue, and looked over at Jean. Jean looked at Pyro, she too hearing the voice. She excused herself for a moment by motioning her head, and then turned to leave.**

**--**

**"Jean, the mansion is under attacked!" Cyclops hollered, sounding quite out of breath and in a panic.**

**Jean quickly ran inside Rogue's recovery room, startling Pyro.**

**"The mansion is being attacked." Was really all she could spit out. Pyro looked at her, already knowing what she must think.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mystique's working hard to fight off Cyclops, who had been fighting her every step of the way. He'd try to get a lock to shoot the red hot beam from his eyes at her, but she'd quickly get out of the way, kicking him in the stomach with her knee and using her combat skills to help avoid the dreadful beam. Everyone had been in complete chaos. Students running everywhere in a panic, teachers trying to fight them off, the mansion was a battlefield. Mimic, formally known as Calvin, could mimic other mutants, making it easy for him to win. With lots of mutants in the room, it became easy for Mimic to overcome any mutant that came his way. Callisto was really having fun, zooming by everyone before they had time to react and knocking them down to the ground, easily taking the upper-hand. The X-Men were quite surprised from the attack; most had been sleeping soundly beforehand. None of them were prepared at all. The Brotherhood without a doubt was winning.

--

Pyro shakes his head in denial. He opened his mouth, contemplating on what to say to Jean in order to explain and defend himself that he had no idea of the attack, but before he did, Jean had already beat him to the punch.

"Don't worry. I know you had nothing to do with it. I'm a telepath you know." She assured Pyro, wasting no time on the issue. Pyro nodded his head, and then looked to Rogue, which raised his next question.

"The machine's Rogue's hooked up to..." Pyro said, glancing in between the two women. "Can she survive without them?" he asked quickly, knowing they didn't have much time.

"Yes. She's breathing on her own and the machines are just monitoring her stats." She answered. Pyro nodded, walking towards Rogue.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, concerned for Rogue.

Pyro stops from reaching Rogue and glances back at Jean; he narrowed his eyes, giving her a 'you're kidding right?' stare. No words were necessary. He looked back to Rogue, ripping off the IV's that were in her arm, causing the heart-rate monitor to make an annoying beep noise that rung through their ears.

"Pyro, you can't just go out there with her. You'll endanger her, and yourself!" Jean protested against Pyro's decision. Pyro of course ignored her and picked Rogue tentatively, carrying her bridal-style in his arms.

He turned back around, positioning Rogue comfortably in his arms. "Where's the nearest escape tunnel?" Pyro asked, not willing to waste time arguing with Jean.

"Pyro, stop… We can fight as a team and be a lot better off." She said, looking in his eyes. Pyro defiantly shakes his head while looking at the telepath.

"I'm not a team spirit kinda guy." He retorted; walking towards the exit with Rogue as Jean followed close behind. "Besides, this isn't about fighting, or winning. This is about me getting Rogue the hell out of here as soon as possible so she isn't in the way and she doesn't get hurt. I don't care about the rest." He took Jean by surprise. She'd swear he would've taken off, saving and defending only himself.

Jean couldn't think of another argument, he had said everything to convince her. Plus, he made a good point. Rogue doesn't need to be surrounded by people who wanna kill her when she can't defend herself. That's like placing a small moth inside a web for a hungry spider.

"I'm leaving with, or without your help." He looked at Jean, pinning her with a resolute stare. She nodded at Pyro, acquiescing. Together, they made haste, quickly leaving the recovery room behind as she led Pyro down a hallway.

"The closest one near us besides the blackbird is on the ground floor. There's a hidden route to get to it." She said, leading him to the secret stairwell that leads up to the kitchen.

They reach the stairway and she looks at Pyro, hearing the chaos from upstairs leading closer and closer towards where they were.

"Let's hurry." She said quickly, coming along with Pyro so she can go help upstairs.

They reach the kitchen and people are fighting everywhere. Most were running and others like the teachers were sticking it out and fighting. They heard commotion everywhere they turned. People were running all around him. For Pyro, it was hard to stay focused, hoping nobody would try and hurt him or worse, Rogue. He'd felt so vulnerable because since he has Rogue in his arms, it makes it more difficult for him to protect them if something should happen.

They finally reach the secret passageway and Jean looked to Pyro. "Okay, now take Rogue to the safe house not far from here. Only me and the other teachers know about it. It'll be easier for us to find you after this is all over." She explained carefully making sure Pyro's listening, and then she continued. "It's about 5 miles east up on a hill, the street name is Terrace. You can't miss it. We'll meet up with you there soon." Pyro nodded, and then he quickly ran into the passageway still holding Rogue in his arms, desperately trying to safely get out.

Jean watched as Pyro ran away with Rogue through the tunnel and closed the door behind them. She turns around seeing Wolverine get in over his head and with her telekinesis; she throws one of The Brotherhood member's back into the wall, saving Logan.

Pyro ran through the passageway holding Rogue, busting open the sealed tunnel's gate with his foot. Mimic stood; his face revealing such betrayal and antipathy, looking at Pyro trying to make off with Rogue, now becoming very skeptical of him.

"Pyro." mimic hollered, while stepping a little closer to him. Pyro's head quickly snaps around, surprised and unaware of his presence. He turns around, still holding a subconscious Rogue in his arms.

"Who's the little bitch?" He asked, pissed more than ever to see his fellow Brotherhood member helping an X-Men member out.

Did he just call her a bitch? Pyro's mind had furiously wondered.

"What was that?" Pyro asked with abhorrence in his tone. He asked him to repeat it just to irritate and anger himself even further.

"I asked who the little bitch is. What, you can't hear?" Mimic insulted him, as if they had never met before.

Pyro quickly yet softly set a still unconscious Rogue down to the ground, standing up straight again while looking at Mimic across from him. At the moment, Pyro was confused as hell on why The Brotherhood wanted to attack the mansion. He wouldn't have cared. Hell, he would've been joining them in the fight if it weren't for Rogue. Fiery hatred jolted through Pyro, listening to what Mimic had just said. Pyro stepped closer to the man, walking farther away from Rogue as he took the painful sting from Mimic's contumely words towards her, into the familiar rage Pyro had always been accustomed to. He curled his upper lip while sparking his wrist igniter and creating a fireball, wanting to roast him so badly where he stood, wanting to watch and enjoy him burn.

"If I were you, I'd rethink my fucking words." He spat maliciously. He was usually indifferent to anything like that, but Rogue was a new and very different story. She was too good to be talked down to, even if she wasn't aware of it and he was.

"Nah, I think I defined them pretty well." Mimic's words lashed back at him, knowing they were cutting him.

Pyro looked down at Mimic, as he too created a little ball of flame himself.

Seeing the fire within his hand, Pyro mockingly laughs. "You're not good enough to have your own powers, so you gotta take mine?" Pyro's words filled with insolence as he continued "How original." Pyro spat while he narrowed his eyes with such hate at the copycat.

Pyro's flame grew bigger and bigger until he finally made the first move. He swung his arms in a circle, directing the fire straight at Mimic. In retaliation, he shoots fire right back at Pyro, making a huge fire wave between the two.

What was happening…? Was Pyro fighting against his own? Is Pyro defending a member of the X-Men? No… She's more than just a member of their enemy's team. Pyro started to throw more power into his flowing flames, stepping closer to him. Mimic had soon gotten a little over his head, not knowing the full potential on using this power. Pyro concentrated as hard as he could slowly manipulating Mimic's own flames, folding them onto himself.

Then, Pyro saw something that dumbfounded him. Mystique was slowly making her way towards Rogue across from the two fighting. Why? What does Mystique want with Rogue? Pyro was so distracted by his confusion, watching Mystique, that he was not aware he had taken his eyes off the battle with Mimic. When he glanced back over at Mimic, he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, he popped up in front of Pyro, avoiding his jet of fire. He tackled Pyro to the ground.

Pyro became immensely distracted by what The Brotherhood wanted with Rogue. He'd swing a punch at Mimic, right as Mimic would swing a punch at him. He'd get on top of Mimic, punching him as forcefully as he could. He looked over to see Mystique crouching down next to Rogue and thoughts plagued his mind like a worried mother. No way are they gonna take Rogue away from him. To Mimic's pleasure, it was enough of a distraction. Mimic flung Pyro off of him and begun punching him with his fists. Pyro sparks his wrist igniter and manipulates a fast ball of flame and throws it into Mimic's face, burning some of the skin off. Mimic's screams were now flooding Pyro's ears. He threw Mimic off of him and he falls to his knees and stumbles on the ground, clutching his face in pain. Pyro quickly gets up, fury visible in his eyes as he looks down; he kicks a now severely burned Mimic out of frustration and victory. Then, he sees a crouched down Mystique near Rogue.

_Darkness seems to fade slightly into images... Aware, but not completely... Warmth seeping into slick coldness, feeling the moist ground… Soft orange glow lighting up the night… Scaly skin wrapped around her pale wrist, seeing nothing but a dark shadow. Catching a glimpse of yellow eyes, striking her with fear and danger... Echoing voices, too blurry to make any sense... The cold air tickling her skin… The bright glow of the moon… Moving trees and breaking sticks, feeling safe as darkness prevails._

Pyro looked ahead, seeing nothing but trees for what looked to be miles. Moonlight, thankfully being enough light to see. He held an unconscious Rogue tightly and safely in his arms, wondering how long this'll take before reaching the safe house. He was in debt to Mystique. The feeling of gratitude and respect was all he could give in return to her… She let them go.

--

Mystique retreats to Magneto who had been inside the mansion, now outside seeing Mystique come closer. She approaches him and sees the look of curiosity and hope in his eyes, which filled her with disappointment as she now had to confess the following.

"She's gone." Her strong voice admitted as her yellow eyes looked to her leader, seeing his displeased face. It was silence outside as the two looked at one another, still hearing all sorts of commotion still going on in the mansion. He looks at her nodding his head forward, expressing more of a need for an explanation.

"She was taken..." She said, wondering if she should follow through with revealing who took her. She then continued, having no choice. "She was taken by Pyro." She confessed.

Magneto narrowed his eyes, at first thinking that it was a joke that he was not at all pleased to have heard, but Mystique's expression proved she was far from joking. He had betrayal and disbelief painted all over his face. Why is the man who he's considered his right-hand-man, and even a little like a son, betraying him and his mission involving The X-Men of all people?... He was astounded.

--

Pyro had been carrying Rogue through the wilderness for what seemed like an eternity. Strong, icy cold winds chilling him to the bone. Sticks breaking below his feet as he continued to walk, cradling Rogue in his arms. The crispy wind whistled, brushing the fragile, bare branches together making them crackle. He knew The Brotherhood members would be looking for him, so they really needed to reach the safe house as quickly as possible without any detection. He feels that Rogue is slipping away from his grip slightly, so he repositions her up towards his chest, pulling her up a little more. He glanced down at her briefly before looking ahead. She looked so pale, so sick. Pyro could barely admit to himself how worried he was feeling for her. He thought over things, over all that's happened lately. His feet getting more tired, step by step. This whole thing… It was never supposed to happen. He can't say he'd wanna go back before when it was just him and The Brotherhood, but he doesn't like the position he's in now. He's obviously gathered that they want Rogue for something. Mystique didn't tell him much, but with every second she tried to, he'd get more and more furious. He's a very hard person to control, ever since he was a teenager. Nobody could explain or say anything to him that would get him to calm down once he's gotten to a certain point. He has a very short temper, as many would know. And as luck would have it, Pyro feels a drop. And then it turns into two, then three. It starts down pouring. He couldn't believe this. 'Could it get any worse?' His mind wondered, dragging himself and Rogue further into the woods, hoping to find the safe house soon.

--

Magneto's glare never left Mystique; he then nods to her, dreadfully accepting this mission as a failure.

"Tell them to fall back. We retreat." He orders Mystique. She nods, then turns, walking away.

Mimic's face had been severely burned. He needed medical attention as soon as possible. Magneto looks over at Mimic as he struggles to get up, still holding onto his burnt face. Magneto looks at him with disappointment while shaking his head.

Mystique runs back into the X-Men mansion hollering into her com-link, telling everyone to pull back. She went in to help the wounded, and fight as they got out. Luckily their wounds were minor enough, so they could get out without any trouble. The mansion looked like hell. Broken pictures hanging crooked on the wall, vases shattered on the floor, it was a warzone.

The Brotherhood one by one started to retreat from the mansion, as quickly as possible. Just as soon as they'd get out, they were ordered on the com-link to disappear into the night before the X-Men could catch up with them.

--

Pyro became relieved when he finally got out of the woods with Rogue, now seeing a house up on a hill. He closes his eyes to try and remember Jean's words… "It's about 5 miles east up on a hill, the street name is Terrace. You can't miss it. We'll meet up with you there soon." He remembered. 'Fucking great… A little more walking.' he thought to himself. He and Rogue were completely drenched in rain, not to mention the freezing temperatures from the night, including what the wind had brought on, making it worse. He was freezing, so he knew Rogue had to be worse off. He could hear sounds of the rain smacking into the pavement as he walked onto it. Old broken street lights barely lighting the way as he walked down the street leading to the house. Lightening flickered, and then followed by a huge, ground shaking rumble afterwards. This was one of the worst moments of the day. But, he did have Rogue in his arms which he knew was good. Beats worrying about her every moment… At least he knows where she is, and that she's safe. Finally, he sees the street name. He goes up the slightly winding gravel road, leading to the house.

--

All of The Brotherhood members finally made it out of the mansion, and back to their location. It was something Magneto absolutely did not wanna see happen tonight. They had to retreat. They had to admit defeat in the line of battle. Magneto stares at the crowd of members before him. All standing, looking to him for guidance; a new plan, their next move as a team. Magneto became quite disappointed with tonight's actions, obviously everyone else as well.

"Our goal is far from over!" Magneto hollers to all of his members, and then continues. "We are not giving up." He looks to all his silenced members, waiting on his words.

"As some of you may know, Pyro has betrayed us." He watched as some faces turn in disgust, some in anger. "He has taken Rogue, and we will find them no matter the cost."

He comforts his troops. "I have a new plan." He said while standing taller, more proud. "We will manipulate Pyro into bringing Rogue to us, any way we can." The crowd starts talking amongst themselves, jabbering of how they're gonna do what. "We will use the unique absorbing effect within her genetics, to reverse the cure for an antidote along with using it as a lethal weapon to humans, causing them to be drained." He said, shushing the crowd as they listened with curiosity.

He looked around the crowd, and everyone seemed to be pretty content with their plan. He nods his head, signaling dismissal. Everyone slowly scatters away from the area, going back to their business.

Mystique walks up to Magneto, looking to the man.

"How do we get Pyro back here?" she asks, and then continues. "I mean, he holds her of some value, or else he wouldn't have taken her. So, how do we convince Pyro to bring her to us?" she waits for Magneto's answer.

Magneto still had no clue about what Mystique had done for Pyro and Rogue. He didn't know she'd let them go, or that she'd even talked to him. Pyro was like a brother to Mystique. She knows what he's going through. Even though she knows she's just prolonging the inevitable, she thinks he deserves a little bit more time with her. It's the least she could do.

--

The rain dreadfully didn't let up one bit as Pyro walked closer towards the abandoned building. Pyro finally reaches the doorstep and tries his best to balance Rogue, fumbling to open the door. He jiggled the doorknob and to his disappointment, it wouldn't open. He swears to himself out of anger, and then he grips onto Rogue real tight as he kicks the door open as hard as he can with his foot. His foot screamed something awful with pain, but he successfully got it open. He stumbles inside with Rogue still in his arms, barely having enough strength to hold her up. A bolt of lightning lit up the room, sending Pyro's eyes temporarily in a blind state. Then, a huge clap of thunder follows afterwards. 'Fucking storms…' Pyro thought. He stood in the doorway, and then walked towards the living room, hoping to see something he can rest on. A bolt of lightning happened and lit up the house, revealing nothing to be in the room but cabinets. It was pretty much empty. He sighs in defeat, and softly sets Rogue down on the ground near the corner of the room. He straightens up his body a little, and flosses his fingers through his hair to ring some of the water out of it. He looks around the room, but can't see hardly anything. It's too dark. He sparks his wrist igniter, lighting up the room. He walks to the light fixture and turns it on, sadly getting no light response out of it. He flickered it on and off to make double sure, but still nothing.

'Come on… There has to be something to burn here.' He wondered while looking around the abandoned building. Ya know for being a second home for the X-Men, there isn't much to fall back on in this house. He walked around the living room, looking through the cabinet drawers, trying to look for something. Anything to get keep his flame burning for him. He shuffles through and finds a small book that was inside the drawer, and sighed. He knew there had to be some candles somewhere around here, probably the bathroom or bedroom. But he didn't wanna leave Rogue alone, so he had no choice but to use the papers to burn. He takes the small book, and brought it over near Rogue. His flame sends an orange glow, caressing the sight of Rogue. Her hair was soaked, she looked so pale. She lay there, sleeping just so. He held his gaze on her for a moment, before touching her skin. It was icy cold, which of course Pyro knew wasn't good. With the fireball still inside his palm, he lifts it into the air long enough so he can use both hands to start ripping the pages from out of the book, and laying them in piles around Rogue. He then took his fireball, and took it to all of the piles of paper, lighting up the room more. He walks back over to Rogue, sitting down with her in the corner of the room. He leans back against the wall, easing a very cold Rogue onto his lap, trying to warm her as best he could. He held Rogue as tight as he could, he too feeling frigidly cold. He takes a little fire from the burning papers, and manipulates it into a small, small fireball that barely took up the space of the middle of his palm. He takes it and barely, barely touches Rogue's skin, cupping the ball of flame over her skin, using the technique to hopefully warm her more. He knew it wouldn't be much, but it would help. He was getting so exhausted, his eyes became heavy, letting the flame die down from within his hand, slowly fading away as he put his arms around Rogue and began to fall asleep just a little.

--

Rogue began to open her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She moved slightly, trying to get her eyes to adjust. Pyro repositioned, thinking nothing of it as he fell back asleep. She looked around the room, and saw burning paper piles all around her. Her eyes narrow in confusion, and then she looked downwards and saw arms wrapped around her. She got scared, and tried her best to think level headed on what Logan taught her in simulation challenges. She closed her eyes, taking in a moment of anticipation. Then as fast at the lightning bolts that had been annoyingly escaping through the sky the whole night, she elbowed him in the stomach. He wakes up fast, air escaping him from the impact, totally unaware of the situation. She then punches Pyro in the face with the back of her fist, quickly getting away from his hold on her. She stands up, running as fast as she could to wherever she could find something to defend herself from this person. She rifles through the drawers, sadly only coming up with a mechanical pen. She whips around fast, her hair spinning around and sticking to the side of her face, wet from the rain.

"Fuck!" he yells out loud in pain, putting his finger below his nose and coming back with blood that's now draining onto his lip from her punch.

Rogue's face is shocked at the very least. She gasps in complete disbelief. She stands there dumbfounded, holding out her mechanical pen in front of her as if it were a knife. Her only defense towards whom she thought was someone, anyone other than Pyro.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar as well as guide me through some of the tough scenes i couldn't figure out how to create. Thanks girl!


	10. Dazed and Confused

**Previously on Wash Away Those Years:**

**-- **

**"Our goal is far from over!" Magneto hollers to all of his members, and then continues. "We are not giving up." He looks to all his silenced members, waiting on his words.**

**"As some of you may know, Pyro has betrayed us." He watched as some faces turn in disgust, some in anger. "He has taken Rogue, and we will find them no matter the cost."**

**He comforts his troops. "I have a new plan." He said while standing taller, more proud. "We will manipulate Pyro into bringing Rogue to us, any way we can." The crowd starts talking amongst themselves, jabbering of how they're gonna do what. "We will use the unique absorbing effect within her genetics, to reverse the cure for an antidote along with using it as a lethal weapon to humans, causing them to be drained." He said, shushing the crowd as they listened with curiosity.**

**--**

**Rogue began to open her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She moved slightly, trying to get her eyes to adjust. Pyro repositioned, thinking nothing of it as he fell back asleep. She looked around the room, and saw burning paper piles all around her. Her eyes narrow in confusion, and then she looked downwards and saw arms wrapped around her. She got scared, and tried her best to think level headed on what Logan taught her in simulation challenges. She closed her eyes, taking in a moment of anticipation. Then as fast at the lightning bolts that had been annoyingly escaping through the sky the whole night, she elbowed him in the stomach. He wakes up fast, air escaping him from the impact, totally unaware of the situation. She then punches Pyro in the face with the back of her fist, quickly getting away from his hold on her. She stands up, running as fast as she could to wherever she could find something to defend herself from this person. She rifles through the drawers, sadly only coming up with a mechanical pen. She whips around fast, her hair spinning around and sticking to the side of her face, wet from the rain.**

**"Fuck!" he yells out loud in pain, putting his finger below his nose and coming back with blood that's now draining onto his lip from her punch.**

**Rogue's face is shocked at the very least. She gasps in complete disbelief. She stands there dumbfounded, holding out her mechanical pen in front of her as if it were a knife. Her only defense towards whom she thought was someone, anyone other than Pyro.**

**

* * *

**

Rogue stands there, completely shocked at the sight before her. The man who she'd never thought she'd see again, had his arms wrapped around her so careful and tight. She took in a few dizzy steps, blinking in complete confusion and still holding her mechanical pen in front of her as a weapon. She looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing, still damp from the rain.

"Rogue, let me explain okay?" Pyro begs, shocked himself that she's this responsive after just getting out of a coma.

She snaps her head back up at him, having such a puzzled look on her face. She didn't trust him. She shakes her head, stepping back away from him slowly, making the old wooden floor boards below her feet squeak as she slowly rested her bare feet on them. All she knows is to trust what little images she saw in her coma. Danger, Mystique, and The Brotherhood, all leading to him.

"Stay away from me." She said so coldly, shakiness in her voice coming out that she was desperately trying to conceal. She was scared, terrified and confused.

Pyro smiles briefly. "What are you gonna do, kill me with your pen?" he jokes, snorting softly.

The remark further angers Rogue, which Pyro now knows he shouldn't have said and the smile quickly disappearing from his face once he realized. She looks at him fiercely while she clicks the mechanical pen in writing mode, letting him know that she was serious. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was acting so tough with a pen. But it's the only thing she has to defend herself, so she's taking it.

"Look, it's not what you think. The mansion was attacked, and I took you away. We're in the X-Men's safe house right now." Pyro tries desperately to explain, not nearly knowing where to start.

Rogue looks to him in disgust. "Why should I believe _you_? You tried to kill me!" she hollered in panic at him.

Pyro looked to her, purely insulted and confused by her words. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused, yet angry tone.

"The day at the cure center… You tried to blow up the building with me in it!" she raised her voice more, remembering the pain of smacking the pavement from the fierce explosion.

"You're kidding right?" Pyro asked and looked to her as if she was joking. He couldn't believe she'd accuse him of this. He narrowed his eyes a bit and gave her an insulted reaction and then continued.

"I watched you come out of the building! Do you honestly think in all the time I've had my powers, I don't know the outcome of where my fire's gonna go? You were a good few feet away from actual fucking danger!" he raised his voice slightly. Rogue tightens her stare and shakes her head, not believing him.

"Rogue, come on… You know I'd never hurt you." He assured her.

"Really? Cause I'm not so sure." Rogue lashed back at him

"Rogue, please…" Pyro pleaded, thinking she's exsadurating way too much.

He extended out his hand for her to grab and then continued. "Trust me." He looked at her, looking at her beautiful deep brown eyes as they built up frightful tears.

She was so lost and confused, everything is so messed up. She didn't know what to do, or if she could trust him anymore. She shakes her head, stifling back her tears as best as she could.

"Marie?" Pyro pleaded again, saying her real name. Rogue halfway wondered if she ever told him of her real name. It kinda surprised her that he'd still remember it if she did. She looks down to the ground, quickly deciding. It was still heavily storming outside and the house lit up as lightning accrued. She drops her pen, and slowly steps closer reaching for his hand with hers. Inches away from touching, a huge bolt of thunder happens. It scared Rogue to death, making her retreat from taking his hand. She quickly steps back and stands up straight.

"I'm… Gonna go." She said as she pointed in the direction of the door, still trying to gather her thoughts, a process which made her even more confused.

Pyro got up from off of the ground as fast as he could and followed behind her. "Wait!" he hollers in desperation, catching up with her. He grabs her by the wrist, turning her around and stopping her from leaving.

"You can't leave." Pyro stated but more like silently begging. She was in great danger if she left, and she just woke up from a coma. It amazed him of how fast she's recovered from it.

Rogue narrows her eyes and jerks her arm back, loosening Pyro's grip on her wrist, forcing him to let go. She gives him a look of resentment, as well as confusion.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She snarls back in an angry tone, feeling as though he was her father.

He shakes his head. "Look. Trust me, don't trust me. Either way if you walk out that door, some serious shit could happen to you." He looks at her holding a serious, worried look for her.

She looks in his eyes, looking at both of them. He had brown eyes, just like hers. His were darker than hers, almost as if they were black at times. She'd never really seen his eyes before… They looked beautiful.

She decides not to leave, but to just get away from him while she thinks over things. She turns to leave the room, not saying anything. She was thankful that the moon was helping her find her way just a little bit. So, she continued to leave and left Pyro in the living room. She needed her space. She needed to figure things out. He watches her walk away, and sighs as he rests his hands on his face, purely exhausted.

--

Everyone had been a complete wreck at the mansion. The Brotherhood had now successfully fled, leaving everyone in confusion as they all gathered to make sure nobody was badly hurt. Everyone had been taking the task of cleaning things up, while most of the teachers tried to figure things out.

Wolverine, Jean, and Cyclops, as well as others were in Xavier's office. The door was opened, so Wolverine looked outside at the students picking up things from the hallway, helping spiffy it back up. The teachers told everyone they could do it tomorrow, but nobody could sleep after all of this. They all wanted answers.

"I told you." Wolverine stated, knowing he's right. He continued to hold his gaze outside the room and into the halls. His blood boiling even more as the words came out.

"Logan, stop it." Jean argued with him, making him raise his head up to look at her.

"How else can you explain this?" Cyclops piped up, defending Wolverine's side.

"You can't." Wolverine replied, looking at the teachers before him.

"This isn't his fault," Xavier adds, causing some to raise their heads in his direction to see if he had anything further to say, and he did. "It was just a bit of irony."

"He was with me and Rogue down in the recovery room the whole time. He didn't contact Magneto or the others in any way, unless I knew about it." Jean explained as she walked closer towards the group.

"Pyro is apart of The Brotherhood, okay? How can you both trust him as if he's never tried to hurt us, or our students? Especially after what happened tonight!" Wolverine raised his voice some, defending his case further.

"Haven't we already gone through this before?" Xavier says as he smiles a little, feeling a little like a boy arguing with his friends over stupid, useless things that didn't matter. Wolverine sighs and drags his eyes away from Xavier out of aggravation.

Nobody was quite sure about anything. Nobody knew of The Brotherhood's intentions for this attack, or why they retreated so soon.

"Pyro still knows the security system here, correct?" Wolverine asks.

Xavier nods, answering his question. "It is quite possible he still remembers it, yes."

"And how exactly did The Brotherhood get past it?" he tries to convince others of how he feels Pyro's involvement in tonight's attack.

"I don't know." Was all Xavier could reply, at a loss for explanations and theories.

--

Rogue really wished she had her normal clothes on, because she had a keychain flashlight that she usually keeps in her pocket that would be so perfect right now. She stumbled around upstairs for a while, putting her arms out in front of her trying her best to find something, anything that can bring light right about now. She enters a room and opens a drawer, sticking her hand inside it to see if she can find some kind of light. She feels the middle, then the sides. It feels like clothing, so it's a dresser drawer. She checks the top drawer, and finds a lighter. '_Thank God…'_ she thinks to herself. She spins the wheel on the cheap gas station lighter that was in the drawer. She had a little trouble with it igniting at first, but eventually got it working.

She looks around the room, now realizing that it's a bedroom. She sees a bed, then drawer in which she found the lighter from, and she sees a nightstand next to it. '_Candles._' She thought, hoping there's some inside the nightstand. She walks over towards it, opening it slightly. She uses the lighter to help guide her in finding out a candle. She smiles when she finds a condom in the drawer. Now she knew this had to be Jean, or Wolverine's room. Lord knows they've used more than one, to her unpleasant distaste at the image. She finally finds a candle that had been heavily used. '_Great. Just my luck...'_ She thought. But, it's good enough to get her through, so she doesn't care. She lights the candle with the lighter, lightening up the room better. It was still raining pretty heavily outside and she could hear the rain drops hit the roof, draining down into the gutters. She looks around the room, taking the sight all in.

'_Now to find some clothes…'_ She walks to the dresser and opens it. Well, she found out it was Wolverine's drawer from the cigar's packed in the left side of it. She looks inside it more and she now she knows Wolverine's a brief kinda guy. She couldn't help but giggle at that a little. You just wouldn't picture Wolverine being a brief guy beings is how tough he is, walking around in practically a Speedo. She hated to say, but she didn't have any panties or a bra on, which further embarrassed her because she can't remember anything of what happened since… She stops riffling through Wolverine's drawer, when painful flashbacks of what happened haunt her.

_She coughs up a little water, seeing faint, distorted images of Wolverine and Storm looking at her with such fear and pity. She blacks out again. The next thing she remembers is hearing everyone's voices crowding around her._

Rogue closes her eyes, tightening them even more as the horrible memories keep hitting her.

_Feeling cold and wet and someone carrying her. Uncertainty and fear is all she can feel. _

No more… Nothing left to remember. She opens her eyes, giving the tears a chance to roll down her cheeks. She sniffs them back, wiping away her tears with her hand and trying to ignore what she'd just remembered.

--

Pyro's in the bathroom, washing off his face with his fireball not too far. He looks in the mirror at himself thinking of everything. He sees the watery blood drip down from his nose. _'Damn, she got me good.'_ He thinks to himself, liking how well she defended herself even though it was at his expense. He wants to see her…To check up on her and see if she's doing okay. But he can't... She wants to be alone and she needs her space. He thinks to himself how much of a bitch this whole situation is. He put his ass on the line for her safety, and now she thinks that he's trying to fucking kill her. He admits, he didn't expect her to trust him by all means, but he thought she'd at least understand. She acted as if she's never seen him before. As if he were a stranger. Pyro's aware that she did just wake up from a coma, but there was something uncertain about the way she looked at him that kinda got to him a little. They had some issues, but at the very least he trusted her and he feels torn that she can't feel the same for him. He wipes the leftover blood from his nose away and then began to leave the bathroom.

--

Rogue certainly isn't wearing Wolverine's briefs, so she leaves the room with her candle and searches around the top level, hoping to find a women's room for something to wear. She finds another bedroom, closing the door behind her. She puts her candle down and searches inside the drawers to find anything. She feels relieved when she finds some panties in the drawer, hoping they wouldn't be too big, or too tight. She puts them on and they were a perfect fit. She continues her search for more clothing, and sadly all she can find is a skimpy nightgown that looked more like lingerie. There's no way in hell she's walking around here in that... She refuses and continues searching, then found a bra. She takes off her hospital gown, and begins to put on the bra. She found it was a little too small and made her boobs spill out of it, kinda making her uncomfortable. But, it's the only thing she has, so she has to cope. '_Come on… There has to be something else!'_ she complains to herself, hoping there was something a little bit more decent to wear other than lingerie. There was only just that one gown in there. That was it. She was frustrated at the situation. '_Isn't this perfect?'_ she complains to herself once more as she slammed the drawer shut, her feet collapsing onto the bed not far from it.

She exhales while looking at the drawer. After a few minutes of debating with herself, she finally stands up and tries on the nightgown inside the drawer and found that it was a little too big. But the length was perfect. It went all the way down to her feet, but the chest went down too far and the straps were very loose, easily falling off of her shoulders. It was very pretty though. It was plain black, silk material. It had stringy silky straps, which horribly hid her bra strap. She wouldn't mind having it someday in a smaller size. She wishes there was something else to wear, but there's nothing… This was it. So, she takes her candle and proceeds exiting the room. She feels bad for how she acted with Pyro earlier but she's just confused and lost. She doesn't know who to trust, but deep down she feels that she can trust him. Just at the moment, it's very, very little until she knows more answers. She could hear thunder still rumbling in the distance, rumbling through the ground and into her body. At times she would be scared of storms, but she always loved that feeling of it rumbling through her. It reminds her of the time back when Pyro used to be at the school, how she would always try and get him to come out with her in it. He'd always refuse, saying that she's fucking crazy… She smiles when she remembers how he looked as rain drenched his chocolate brown hair, gracefully falling and clinging onto his wet face. They had some really good times together… Before life got so complicated and messed up.

She looked around the house for Pyro, but couldn't find him. She looked in the living room where she'd left him; she looked in the kitchen, but nothing. She was starting to get scared that he'd left her, like so many times before. That familiar fear washed over her like it always did whenever she'd need him and he'd abandon her. She should be used to it by now. It's happened too many times. She takes her candle back upstairs, walking down the hallway.

She looks to the ground in dejection, feeling so alone. She opens the door to Wolverine's room and looks up to see Pyro lying down on his bed. A sense of surprise and relief washed over her... He didn't leave her. Pyro had been lying on top of the covers with his hands tucked back behind his head. He took his eyes off of the ceiling and over towards the direction of the door below him when he heard it open, but looked twice when he was what Rogue was wearing. It took all of his might to not hop up from off the bed so he could desperately see more of her and act like a hungry cannibal desperately desiring his next meal. But, his pride is the one in the driver's seat right now so he then looks back up at the ceiling. He feels frustrated by her lack of trust, and somewhat friendship with him. Hell, he doesn't really know what to call them. Friendship, enemies, relationship, he didn't know. Rogue walks closer from out of the doorway and closer to the king size bed.

"What do you want?" Pyro asks her in an annoyed tone, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" Rogue said defeated, with sincerity in her voice.

"I don't know what's going on right now... I'm confused." She says while walking closer towards him, setting down the candle on the nightstand close to the bed.

Pyro didn't look at her furthermore, or say anything. He just still laid there looking up at the ceiling with his hands tucked back underneath his head. Rogue knew something was wrong with him. They've just been so hard to determine. One time he's calling her pathetic, another he's saying he won't hurt her; it's just all so confusing. He changes from 'tough-asshole-guy', to 'fair-normal-guy' on and off way too much.

Silence goes by for a few moments. "Would you please just talk to me?" Rogue begs, still not getting a response from him.

"You can't blame me for not trusting you, ya know." Rogue says as she sits down at the corner of the bed where he was lying. He finally looks over towards her when she sits down beside him. She held such sincerity and concern in her eyes. His eyes couldn't help but scan down her body, seeing she was wearing a dress that revealed more skin than he'd ever seen from her before in his life. The way the strap would fall off of her shoulder, and the low cut neckline showing a good amount of cleavage he was sure she wasn't aware of. He of course didn't hate it. He watched her as she looked away from him and down towards the direction of the bed. She then popped her head up and then she climbed over him, reaching the other side of the bed and lying on her side, facing him as he still laid on his back.

"I'm sorry for threatening you with a pen." She said, smiling a little while still looking at him.

This of course got a small devious smile out of Pyro as he turned over on his side, now facing her direction. He gazed at her eyes. He thought her big brown eyes were so beautiful. It was like staring into the eyes of purity and innocence. She was the only thing pure and innocent in his life.

"Eh, ballpoints don't hurt as much as a knife." He replied smiling briefly, then letting it disappear as quickly as it appeared.

It was a moment of silence for a second or two, both just staring at each other.

"Hey Pyro, how's your nose?" Pyro mocked sarcastically towards Rogue while smiling, bringing up the fact of her punching him.

A soft giggle escapes her. "I'm sorry." She returns the smile. Truth was, Pyro found it attractive that she could defend for herself. He liked it.

A moment or two goes by, and then Rogue speaks up. "What would've happened if you'd stayed?" she asked him, surprising him a little from the personal question between the two, so soon.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He responded back, not really knowing how to explain much else of it.

"Whatever you said happened earlier, I believe you." Rogue said, referring to everything that's happened and all that she can't remember. He nods his head in response.

"I got your note." Pyro said as he repositioned his head on the pillow a little more, which without knowing, moved his head a little closer to hers.

Rogue looked in his eyes, surprised he'd gotten the note somehow. Her bottom lip began to wiggle from his words.

"I didn't want you to know like that." She said, tears building up in her eyes as her voice became a little raspy.

"Then why'd you write it?" he asked, already knowing why but saying it anyways.

"Because I didn't think I'd…" Rogue trailed off, she can't even say it.

She wasn't planning on returning... Of being saved by Wolverine and Storm. She wanted him to have some clarification to the whole mess within that letter.

"It was a fucking stupid thing ya did…" Pyro said with a little resentment in his tone, feeling such hurt and betrayal that she would be so selfish as to end her life, leaving him, which scared him to death.

She kind of took his words as an insult, coming back with "No worse than what you've already done." She spat.

They laid there in another moment of silence, both thinking amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry." Rogue said feeling remorse from her previous words, feeling she's caused enough stabs for tonight.

"No, you're right. It isn't." Pyro said, looking at her as Rogue could swear he was blinking back a fragment of a tear.

Rogue feels that they both need comforting, so she moves closer to him, which surprised the hell out of Pyro. She puts her arms around him and snuggles into his chest. Pyro just lays there, kinda dumbfounded, as well as speechless. He knew that it wasn't a love type affection, but like an _'I trust you, you're my best friend'_ type affection. _'Great._' He thought, _'Right where I left off…_' He couldn't complain. I mean, she was holding onto him, wearing nothing but a skimpy nightgown. He figures being her friend is a hell of a lot better than being her enemy right now. He tries to get used to such an undiscovered sign of affection and puts his arms around her, hugging her like she was with him.

"Can you tell me what's happened…?" she asks while leaning her head into his chest and closing her eyes and exhales as she closes her eyes.

"Well your friend gave me the note and after I read it, I came to the mansion as fast as I could, of course getting stopped by everyone and their fucking brother. Then I finally came down to see you, you were lying in the recovery room…" Pyro explained everything from the beginning of the mansion getting invaded and him carrying her out, to the fighting him and Mimic encountered, to Mystique trying to take her. He explained from start, to finish as he knew it.

Rogue was impressed to say at the least. She couldn't believe he'd gone through that much for her. She knew on the inside that more than a friendship drove him to such lengths. She was very shy, because she knew that he knew of what she said in the note. How she's always loved him. She wasn't expecting for him to see it, or even for her to live. So, she painted herself into something quite awkward. She's just happy that he hasn't denied her snuggling with him. Has to be good, right?

--

Jean told Xavier and the others the location she sent Pyro and Rogue off to, so Xavier used Cerebro to help track down Pyro and Rogue, making sure they'd gotten to the safe house as planned. He takes off the Cerebro helmet, coming out into the halls of the mansion where some of the teachers had been waiting.

"Yes, it appears to be true," Xavier said, looking at all of them waiting for an answer. "They both arrived at the safe house, together and safe." Xavier explained, leaving out the detail to the others that they were cuddling with one another.

Well, looks as though Wolverine and Cyclops can't fully accuse Pyro, because she's safe and has someone to protect her. But that didn't stop them, mostly Wolverine, from trying. At the moment, he had nothing to come back with. Everything they had accused him for hasn't yet matched up, or followed through. The truth was, Wolverine and Cyclops were running out of suspicions, other than he's involved heavily with The Brotherhood. Maybe they just despised the relationship between Pyro and Rogue. The fact that they both are soft for one another yet they're enemies, maybe that's what disturbs them.

Most of the kids who'd run off out of terror, had already been found by Cerebro and brought back to the mansion, thankfully. The mansion had calmed down a bit, but some were still in the lounge room watching TV, trying to ease their minds and calm down for the sheer terror that had just happened not a few hours ago. The X-Men were still on high alert, hardly any of the teachers going to sleep.

--In the lounge room—

"I don't know why you care so much. I mean, you're mainly the reason she did it." One student said to him while flipping through the channels, not finding anything interesting on this late.

"Hey, shut up! I didn't make her do it. I just wanna know if she's okay, that doesn't mean I'm like Romeo or something." Bobby protested.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Bobby. "Romeo?" she mocked, not liking how he's comparing things to his now ex-girlfriend.

"Uh, I said it's _not_ like I'm Romeo, meaning I'm _not_ like that with her." Bobby argued.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head while looking at the TV screen, becoming completely pissed off at the ice-ball.

"I saw a glimpse of her when I was helping out Colossus," Another student piped up saying, catching Bobby's attention a little but he tried to make it as discreet as he could. The boy then continued. "Pyro was carrying her outside." He said, making Bobby sigh.

"Can you believe they even let him in here? He's probably the reason they attacked us." Kitty voiced while crossing her arms, kicking back and contently staring at the TV.

* * *

AN; I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post! I feel bad. I hope you guys liked it. I really need to get more chapters written. Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope the wait was worth it. Thanks for reading! I really wanna know what you guys think about this chapter so please, if you can leave a review. It would help me out greatly, as well as probably inspire me to create more. I'd appreciate it! Also, i wanna give a special thanks to sarahroseserena for being my beta and helping me with my grammar as well as guide me through plotlines and tough scenes i couldn't think much up with. Thanks!


End file.
